


Can You Feel My Heart?

by xCaraChimerax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, liams a punk, lots of tattoos, theos a rich boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraChimerax/pseuds/xCaraChimerax
Summary: "I got it this time preppy." He stares back at the tattooed boy, a little surprised at the nickname."I have a name, you know.""Of course you do, so do I.""Yeah, well it's not preppy," he frowns "It's Theo."He looks at the boy expectedly, waiting for him to return the introduction. When the boy only shrugs and returns to his drink, he speaks up."..And, you are?""Nobody you want to know, pretty boy." he laughs, as he grabs his drink, gives Theo one more glance before turning and disappearing into the crowd.





	1. From the Ritz to the Rubble.

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again, attempting to fit in with the cool kids and write. Hopefully it doesn't end up in disaster. Let me know what ya think, any advise is welcome and greatly appreciated.

A light vibration woke Theo from his nap early Saturday afternoon.  
Theo blinked a few times glaring at the lit up screen on his iPhone Xr,  
Brett was flashing across the screen.  
"What" he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep.  
"Wow, someones grouchy today" Brett chuckled, "Get dressed, we're going out tonight. Wear something nice, pretty boy."  
Theo stared down at his phone, the background visible now that Brett hung up on him. A picture of Brett, a few of their friends, and himself staring up at him.

After showering Theo walked back into his room and stood in front of his closet trying to find something to wear. He debates for a few minutes before deciding on a simple white tee, a black sequined jacket, and some black pants, adding a few bracelets and a necklace to top it off. Messing his hair up a bit, he steps back and looks at himself in the floor length mirror. Hopefully, Brett will think this is nice enough.

Forty-five minutes later he's climbing into his black Range Rover, scrolling through his phone and putting on his "With The Boyz" playlist before pulling down his driveway. He presses the button to open the gate and closes it once he's through. Theo's just pulling up in front of the large white house when Brett and Corey walk out of the door.  
"Shotgun!" Brett yells, barreling towards the car. "No fair, asshole," Corey tells him once he's arranged himself in the middle of the backseat. "So, you excited T, or did Brett not tell you what we were doing tonight?" Brett's side-eyeing Corey now, silently telling him to shut his damn mouth. "No, actually Brett didn't tell me anything, only to dress nice" he states, now noticing how casually both Brett and Corey are dressed. He feels a little overdressed compared to the other two boys. "Speaking of which, why does it look like you guys just threw on whatever was on your floor ?" Bretts glaring now, Corey stifling a giggle from the back. "I worked hard on looking this casual, thank you very much, T." "Yeah Theo, he must've changed into five different times before he was ready," Corey laughs, only to be glared at by the tall boy in the front.

Theo follows the directions Brett throws at him from the passenger side, ending up at a nice restaurant in town they sometimes frequent.  
"This is why I needed to dress up, really Brett?"  
"No, Raeken. This is just a pit stop." Brett smirks before they're being led to their table. The three of them eat pretty quickly, occasionally talking between bites, discussing what they had been up to that week. With their food gone, they signal for the check before leaving a generous tip and standing up to leave. "I'm driving this time," Brett tells Theo when he takes his keys out of his pocket, the taller boy grabbing them out of his hand. Looking at Brett quizzically he slides into the passenger seat while Corey hops in the back, texting away on his phone.

Theo has no idea where they're going. They've been driving for a little less than an hour, and he's starting to wonder if Brett has gotten them lost when his friend turns the corner and comes to a stop. They're on a little side street in a town Theo's never been in, and he's a bit confused as to what they're doing here. When he looks over to Brett, he's already out of the car with Corey at his side. Theo gets out and shuts his door behind him before following his two friends.

The street is filled with people, crawling from bar to bar. It's not something that Theo is used to. He lives in a big house and drives an expensive car and certainly does not come to dingy bars like the one they're heading in to now. He quickly realizes just how out of his element he is when they walk through the doors. It's quite small in here, compared to the bars and clubs he's used to. The walls are painted a faded dark green, paint starting to chip entirely in some places. Flickering neon signs throw a rainbow glow around the bar, illuminating the faces of the people on the small dance floor. There is a group of guys playing pool over in the corner, and that's where Brett is leading him and Corey too.

"Hey, Noley!! This is Theo," Brett greets the blonde boy as he points to Theo, "and, this is Corey, the guy I was telling you about." Nolan flicks his eyes across both the newcomers faces before breaking out into a grin.  
"Oh, this is going to be great."

Three shots and two beers later, Theo is on the better side of buzzed. Brett is currently talking to Nolan, suspiciously close if it's anything for Theo to go by. Nolan is leaning back against the pool table, game long forgotten, listening to everything the taller boy is saying intently. Brett's standing close by, arm stretched out, propping him up on the table. He looks like a predator, Theo thinks. It's a new look on him, Theo's seen him flirt with girls, a lot of girls. This seems different; he looks hungry in a way Theo's never seen. If Brett is the predator, Nolan is his prey, not that he looks like he minds the attention. Has Brett always looked at boys like that, and Theo just hadn't noticed? Or was this a new thing he wasn't even aware of? Theo made a mental note to talk to his friend about it later. He wasn't opposed to Brett liking boys, Corey's gay and their best friends so why would he care if Brett was bi-sexual? 

"They're here," Nolan sing-songs, breaking Theo out of his thoughts as he walks up to two boys around their age.  
"Li, Mase, this is Brett, Theo and...." He's looking around now,  
"Hey, where'd Corey run off too?" Nolan asks Brett, earning a shrug in return. "Don't know Freckles, I was paying attention to other things," he smirks, then starts laughing as a light blush colors Nolan's face.

Theo's just getting ready to shoot his friend a text when he throws himself onto Theo's back. "Hey T, guess what song I played on the jukebox," Corey slurs in his ear just as Fergalicious starts blaring through the speakers. Theo shakes his head and laughs, Corey is truly a different person when he's drunk. The ordinarily quiet boy, who keeps to himself and his two best friends, now laughing loudly, a huge smile plastered on his face. He has his arms raised above his head, eyes closed and hips swaying to the music when Brett speaks up.  
"Core, c'mere for a minute," he tells him as he waves him over.  
"This is Mason, the guy Brett wanted you to meet." It's Nolan talking this time, motioning to a dark-skinned boy standing next to him, eyes wide as he looks at Corey. Theo glances around, he could've sworn there were two boys that came in to meet Nolan but he was pretty distracted trying to figure out what was going on with Brett so he could have imagined another person. When he looks back, Corey has his hand tightly grasped in Mason's, the boys making some weird attempt at a handshake.

Now that the other four boys are wrapped up talking to each other Theo thinks it's about as good a time as any to get another drink. He makes his way through the crowd and back to the bar, hopping up on a stool.  
He waves to the man behind the bar, the burly man turning to look at him before scoffing and turning away. "Fucking rich kids," he mutters.  
Well that, Theo is not used to. He's typically pretty well liked; he's not sure why this guy is acting like that towards him.

"Hey, Jax!" the kid sitting in the stool next to him yells, throwing a straw at the bartender. The man, Jax bends down and picks up the straw before walking over to the boy sat next to him and flicking it back at him. " What do you want this time trouble?"he asks with a chuckle, clearly checking out the tattooed boy as the boy turns his head to look at Theo, then looks at the drink in his hand, telling the man "Uh, I'll take a.." he trails off as he looks at Theo's drink and back up to his face. "Oh, a vodka Redbull please," Theo tells him quietly, the boy repeats this to the bartender, adding his order at the end, a jack and coke.

Theo watches as the bartender pours the drinks into their glasses and sets them down on the bar in front of them. He reaches into his pocket to get his card out when a hand on his arm stops him. He looks up into crystal blue eyes, "I got it this time preppy." He stares back at the tattooed boy, a little surprised at the bluntness of this guy.  
"I have a name, you know."  
"Of course you do, so do I."  
"Yeah, well it's not preppy,"he frowns "It's Theo."  
He looks at the boy expectedly, waiting for him to return the introduction. When the boy only shrugs and returns to his drink, he speaks up.  
"..And, you are?"  
"Nobody you want to know, pretty boy." he laughs, as he grabs his drink, gives Theo one more glance before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Theo stares at the crowd long after he's vanished wondering what the hell had just happened. He finishes his drink and throws some cash up on the bar for a tip and heads towards where Brett and Corey are.  
After pushing through the crowds he finally makes it over to the pool table, but his friends aren't there anymore. He glances around and starts making his way back through the people when he spots Brett. If Theo had any doubts about his friend being bi-sexual, they were now gone. The tall boy has Nolan pressed against the wall, caging him in with his arms as he whispered in his ear. Looking at him like this, his head thrown back, a deep blush staining his cheeks, and lips bitten red, Theo can feel his face starting to heat up. He looks away quickly and decides to head outside to get some air. 

Thankfully nobody is around when Theo steps out into the alleyway behind the bar. Taking a moment think, he leans back against the brick of the building and closes his eyes. Tonight has been odd, to say the least. First with Brett being weird about where they were going, then him and Nolan being all over each other all night, not to mention the guy who bought his drink. He wasn't too sure what to make of it just yet. He thinks about Brett and Nolan, how they looked pressed together, thinks about how desperate Nolan looked as Brett leaned in close, but mostly he thinks about how weird it is that he's thinking about it at all. Theo's comfortable enough with himself to see when another guy is attractive, but he's never found himself thinking about guys in that way. Now though, he has to admit the thought is crossing his mind, but with that thought comes a different pair of blue eyes. This thought comes with messy brown hair and tattoos.

He's still got his head tilted back with his eyes closed when someone nudges his shoulder, "Hey Richie Rich, you got a light?" He cracks open one eye to glare at the object of his previous thoughts. "Okay, what is it with you and the nicknames, and no I don't have a light." He grumbles, earning a small smirk back. "Okay Richie, no need to get hostile over here," the boy laughs as he holds up his hands in mock surrender, cigarette held between two fingers and a book of matches gripped in the other hand. "I thought you said you needed a light?" Theo questions, "Eh, lighter's easier than these things," the boy answers opening up the matchbox and striking the match. Theo watches as he places the cigarette between his lips and brings the matchstick up to the tip, as he cups his hand around the match to keep the wind from blowing out the flame. Theo's eyes glued to his mouth, watching as his cheeks hollow as he inhales, the tip cigarette starting to glow. He watches as he brings his hand up, long fingers grasping the cigarette and lowering it from his mouth as he throws the match to the ground, exhaling the smoke. Theo knows he's staring, but he can't stop or find it in himself to care. He's always found smoking to be kind of gross, but he was anything but disgusted as he watched cheeks hollow in an inhale once again. 

"You okay there, preppy?" A knowing smirk evident on his face when Theo finally realizes he had spoken. " Oh! Oh, um.. yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I was just uh," he stutters out, his face starting to heat up, embarrassed at being caught staring. When did he become a blubbering idiot in front of cute boys? Hell, when did he even start thinking boys were cute?  
His answer was standing right in front of him; cigarette half smoked thrown to the ground. He's already starting to walk away when Theo flicks his eyes up from the dirt. "Hey, wait! You still didn't tell me your name!" Theo calls after him, making him turn around, hands in his pocket, hood now covering his messy hair. "I told you, Theo. I'm not anybody you'd wanna know," he sighs, turning and walking away."Hey, you called me Theo!" he calls after him but receives no response. 

Later, after dropping off Brett and Corey, he's laying in his bed waiting for his phone to turn on after dying at the bar, when his phone chimes, signaling a message. He's going to ignore it but then a second message is coming in, then a third. Brett's name popping up on the screen.  
"Brooooooo. Where'd you go ??"  
"Want you to meet Noley's friend Liam!! Let's goooo."  
" Ugh nvm, guess he left early."  
Theo locks his phone and sets it back on his nightstand. He'll respond to Brett in the morning, right now all he can think about is electric blue eyes and tattooed skin.


	2. I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, please forgive me. So not only did I decide to update this but I said what the hell? Why not try to write smut for the first time EVER? Well maybe not smut smut but some dirtyish things, ya know? It probably sucks and I'm sorry but let me know what ya think? I love hearing from everyone.

It's been a little over a month since Theo had gone to the run-down bar a few towns over with his friends. He feels like everything has changed in those few weeks; Brett had asked Nolan out, and Corey was now dating Mason, Nolan's friend from the bar. This left him feeling like the fifth wheel when they all hung out. Sometimes, Brett, Corey and himself would take the trip over to Rockledge to hang out at the little 24/7 diner Nolan raved about, or they'd hit up the local arcade that had Mason's name as the high score on almost all of the games, and that wasn't too bad; he didn't feel too left out. When Nolan and Mason would drive over to Summer Bay in Mason's beat up little punch bug, the plan was usually to go to the pier and walk the boardwalk, which was more of a coupley thing if you ask Theo. He could think of better things to do than to watch his two best friends walk hand in hand with their boyfriends; get on rides together, feed each other popcorn or other disgustingly cute things they insisted on doing in front of him, so usually he bailed on those days. So, today when Corey had texted him "Get ready Teddy!! BRO DAYYYY!!!" he had been a little surprised.

Even though it had only been less than two months, Theo feels like they haven't had a BRO DAY in forever. BRO DAY had started when the three boys were in 10th grade and had become a tradition. Their day would begin at the 50's diner downtown, Mr. Bill's. Red leather seats, black and white checkered floors, a vintage jukebox and possibly the best burgers to ever exist making Mr. Bill's an obvious favorite amongst the boys. No menus necessary, the three friends all had their tried and trusted go-to order. Theo's was a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon, extra mayo; and a vanilla shake with two cherries. Just thinking about it Theo could taste the sweet cherries on his tongue. 

A loud beep broke Theo from his thoughts, and he headed out to meet his two friends. When Theo walked up to Brett's red Lexus and opened the back door, he wasn't expecting the site in front of him. There in the back seat sat a smiling Nolan with a sleepy Mason slumped against his shoulder. Theo raised his hand in an awkward little wave, giving the boy a small smile and slid in next to Mason softly as to not wake him up. Making eye contact with Theo in the rearview mirror, Brett smiles apologetically. "Hey, T. I hope ya don't mind man, I've been telling Noley about B's for weeks, and he's been dying to go." It's not that Theo doesn't like the other two boys, he does. They are both super funny and easy to get along with; he was thinking it was going to be the three of them today.  
"Nah, man. I don't mind. Mr. Bills is great; I understand the need!" Theo tells him just as his stomach grumbles loudly, startling Mason awake, sending the other boys into fits of laughter.

The boys slide into their usual booth, Theo sliding an extra chair up to the table so the two couples can sit together. The five boys chat between bites, small moans of appreciation slipping now and then. "Mmm, oh my God I can't believe how good this is," Mason says around a mouthful of his barbeque burger. "Right? We don't have places like this in Rockledge," Nolan supplies taking a long sip of his chocolate strawberry milkshake, Brett staring as Nolan's tongue comes out to lick the drink off his bottom lip. Nolan is staring at Brett, starting to lean in when Corey speaks up, " So, we going back to JP's tonight?" earning nods from the other three boys, now all staring at Theo expectedly. Theo's not sure what JP's is but he's down to go. "Uh, sure?" He says earning him huge smiles from his two best friends, something about the way they're looking between him and each other seeming a little weird. 

They drive around for a couple of hours, wasting time before it's time to go to this JP's place. He mostly scrolls through his phone while listening to his friends and their boyfriends' talk. Mason is in the middle of telling them a story about his roommate Liam's wild antics when he looks up, "-yeah, so this fool just walks in the house last night rips his shirt off and tells me to check it out, and ya know what he's talking about ??" Mason asks enthusiastically; "a fucking belly button ring!", He says eyes wide, making the other boys laugh. Theo thinks about that for a second, about piercings in general. He had gotten his ear pierced when he was 14, but he's never considered getting any other piercings. They might work on some people but him, not so much. This thought leads him to something well actually, somebody that's been occupying his mind a lot lately.

Theo has not been able to get the tattooed boy out of his mind since the night they went to the bar. Can see his blue eyes perfectly in his mind, can see the way the neon signs had reflected and made them seem like they were glowing. He can see the way the boy's pink tongue had flicked out over his lip ring, remembers the feeling of his breath catching in his throat at the sight. Theo had lasted two whole days before he called Corey up in the middle of the night. Without going into great detail, Theo told his friend about the mysterious boy at the bar, about how he hadn't slept hardly at all that night after he had gotten home, and about how the boy often seized his thoughts. Corey, being Corey was patient and accepting, letting Theo talk for hours. See, the thing is, Theo isn't quite sure what he's feeling. Could he say he's gay, or even bi when he's never thought of anything like this before, never gave it a second thought? Or was this only to do with the boy at the bar? Theo was once again stuck in his mind when he heard Brett speak. " You coming bro, or you just gonna sit here all night? "He asks standing outside the car now, leaning in through the open door. 

Theo turns and opens his door, stepping out. They're back at the bar. Immediately his thoughts are back to hair falling into ocean eyes and black nails on long fingers wrapped around a cigarette. They make their way to the entrance, showing the bouncer their I.D's before making their way to the back by the dance floor and claiming a table. Theo places his dark orange jacket on the back of his chair. Brett hates this jacket; he tells Theo that no one, not even him can rock orange. Theo wears it mostly to annoy him, but also because it has extra pockets inside, and it's pretty warm when it's cold but light enough to wear when it's hot too.  
Theo volunteers to get the first round, and takes everyone's orders, before heading over to the bar. It's pretty early yet, the place not too crowded. The man behind the bar is making a complicated looking drink when Theo sits down on an empty barstool and waits to give his drink order.  
"Didn't think I'd see you here again Preppy." The boy is smirking when Theo turns to look at him. He's just as pretty as he was the first time and Theo can feel his heart speed up. As much as he wants to talk to this boy, to get to know him, it's apparent that it's just a game to the other boy. It takes a lot for Theo to try to remain unfazed. He turns back to the front as the bartender comes over and asks for his order. He rattles off the boys' order and his before giving a glance to the boy who is still looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. " Get him one of whatever he's having too, please." He tells the bartender, sliding over his card before telling the boy, " In return for last time." He waits patiently for the drinks, forcing himself not to give in and look at the blue eyes he can feel glued to his profile. 

Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long before the man brings a tray of drinks over and sets them in front of him and returning his card. Theo leaves the man a tip, and heads back to his table when he hears that voice call out to him, " Liam, okay? You happy now preppy?" He doesn't turn around, keeps walking until he gets to the table, sets the drinks down and promptly flops into his chair. Corey's looking at him a little funny, but he shakes his head telling him he's okay before Nolan's speaking up. "Li should be here any minute, he texted like 15 minutes ago, said he'd be here any minute." He's looking down at his phone, probably shooting off a text when Theo hears the voice again.

"Looking for me Noodle?" The boy says looking at Nolan. Theo's looking from his new friend to the boy he is currently ignoring, and back. He's trying to dissolve into the seat before he gets noticed when Corey of all people decides to look directly at him, "T, this is Mason's roommate, Liam. Liam, this is my best friend, Theo." Corey has an all-knowing smirk plastered on his face, and Theo wants nothing more than to wipe it off.  
He must've known this whole time; he had to have known that Theo was talking about Liam and he hadn't said a thing. 

Liam is now looking at Theo; hand outstretched waiting for a handshake. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he tells Theo, faux innocence written all over his face. He's batting his stupidly long eyelashes and smiling sweetly, like nobody who looks like that should be able to do.  
Theo shakes his hand, tight smile on his lips. "Yeah, you too," he mutters.  
The others must take this as their cue to leave cause suddenly his friends are being dragged out to the dance floor, and he's left alone with the occupant of his thoughts. Theo's eyes immediately fall to the ground, trying to look anywhere but in front of him. He hears Liam's movements and sees his feet disappear from view before he looks up. When he finally looks up Liam's not in front of him anymore; he's standing off to the side of the table, back leaning against the wall watching the dance floor. 

Theo takes the time to look at him, to really look. He takes in the clothes that he's wearing. He starts at the floor and works his way up. He's got black combat boots on, blue and red plaid skinny jeans, a few chains hanging at the side, with a loose fitting white tee, sleeves cut off with some black symbol on the front. He's wearing black nail polish on his nails, his fingers tapping out the beat of the songs playing onto his thighs. He's got tattoos swirling up his arms, some colorful, some black and gray. Theo can't make out what they are in the darkness of the bar, but he wants so badly to see them all in the light. His eyes make their way from the muscles of his biceps to the sharp lines of his collarbones, more tattoos peeking out from the top of his shirt. Thick veins in his neck visible underneath the ink, leading up a jawline that would make a Greek God jealous, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows a sip of his drink. Theo drags his gaze from Liam's throat to his pink, mouth. Theo has never seen lips this color pink; he's never wanted to taste something so bad. He needs to get a grip. 

He's still staring at plump wet lips when they go from slightly parted to a cocky smirk causing Theo to flick his eyes up to meet Liam's. "See something you like, pretty boy?" the boy asks cockily, his own eyes roaming over Theo. Theo smirks right back, "nope," he says; popping the p. Something in Liam changes then, his grin going wicked. " Okay," he says walking towards the dance floor. Theo watches as he walks away, it's nothing like watching a girl walk away. No hair flowing behind him, no long legs, and swaying hips, and no scent of too sweet perfume lingering long after they're gone. Watching Liam walk away is like watching a storm from inside your house, you're watching the destruction of everything around you while you're safe in your own space. It's watching broad shoulders and thick muscles, it's watching confidence drip onto the floor and leave a trail of sex and earthy cologne behind. Theo can't get enough.

He doesn't know when he stood up, but at some point, he had made his way over to the edge of the dance floor. Looking out he sees Brett, the tall boy wrapped around Nolan's back, hands low on his hips grinding to the music. Another look around and he spots Corey, arms around Mason's neck, legs slotted together swaying, too focused on kissing to do much dancing. Theo's heart skips when he finally sets his sight on Liam. He's more toward the middle of the dance floor, dancing alone. He's got one arm stretched out above his head, the other hand running through his hair, as he tilts his head back, eyes falling closed. His hips are swaying dangerously to the music, making it hard for Theo to breath. What the hell was this boy doing to him? He watches as Liam seemingly gets lost in his dancing, hand roaming his own body, eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids. He's watching as Liam drags a hand across his stomach and he swears he sees Liam's breath hitch, before his eyes open and find Theo's almost instantly. His pupils blown impossibly wide, the once steel blue eyes now dark with, what was that? Lust? No, it couldn't be..could it? 

Theo's still stuck staring, even as Liam is taking determined strides towards him. As soon as Liam gets to him, he takes his arm in his hand and starts to drag him out the side door. Theo's skin feels like fire where Liam's hands are on him. It feels like being struck by lightning over and over, and he needs it like air in his lungs. As soon as they get outside, the door being kicked shut with Liam's boot, Theo is being pushed up against the dirty brick wall. Liam's holding his shoulders now, hands pressing him into the wall, hard enough where he can feel the roughness of the bricks through his thin white shirt. It feels so fucking good, Theo can't help the low moan that slips out as Liam digs his fingertips into the flesh of his arms, face heating up, embarrassed. 

"God, preppy, do you know what you do to me?" Theo can feel Liam's hot breath on the side of his neck as he leans in to whisper to Theo.  
" I've been thinking about that mouth of yours for weeks, Theo," he tells him, teeth tugging gently on Theo's earlobe. He's pretty sure that if Liam weren't holding him up right now, he'd be in a heap on the ground. He has never been this turned on, EVER. Liam's pulling his head away, moving his hands to Theo's neck. One hand traveling to the back of his head, fingers gripping into the hair there, the other hand coming to the front to grip his throat, not squeezing just resting there. Just the feeling of having Liam's hands on his throat has him impossibly hard and leaking in his pants.  
Theo tilts his head back, silently permitting Liam to grip a little tighter. " Fuck, pretty boy. Don't do that. You're killing me here." He's looking at Theo like he wants to devour him, and maybe he does. Theo is on board with that fully. "Can I kiss you, pretty boy?" Liam asks, hand tightening slightly on his throat, "Please?", he sounds desperate like Theo feels. 

Theo barely has time to respond when Liam is leaning in and flicking his tongue out over Theo's parted lips, before pulling away again, teasing Theo. Theo follows him as he pulls away, trying to capture his mouth when Liam tightens his grip on Theo's throat again. " Ah ah, baby, you get what I give you," he tells him while shaking his head, his lips turned into a wicked grin before he's leaning back in this time tugging Theo's bottom lip between his teeth biting down until Theo whines, then he's sucking the bitten lip into his mouth soothing it with his tongue. Theo's hands are shaking where they're gripped into Liam's shirt, needing something to hold on to. Liam kisses him like he has something to prove like he's been working his whole life to this point and it's his only shot to do it. Theo already feels close to cumming, can't believe how far gone he is already from a couple of kisses. He loosens his grip on Liam's shirt, hands roaming over the boy's arms, coming up to tangle in his hair.

Liam pulls his lips away from his before bringing the hand up that's not currently around his throat and rubs his thumb over Theo's bottom lip and presses down. Theo gets the hint and opens his mouth, swipes his tongue out to taste the digit, sucks it into his mouth, earning a low groan from Liam, before he's assaulting Theo's neck with his lips and teeth. He sucks bruise after bruise into the pale skin of Theo's throat. He's working on a particularly sensitive one right under Theo's jaw when Theo gains the courage to slip his hands underneath Liam's shirt. He's been thinking of touching him like this since he saw him on the dance floor, shirt riding up exposing smooth tan skin. Liam's back to kissing him now, fingers of one hand digging into his hip and the other is buried in his hair, using his grip there to tilt Theo's head so he can kiss him at a better angle. Theo's legs are starting to shake, and he can feel the coil of heat in his stomach. Theo's trembling fingers roam across the hard line of Liam's hips, fingers brushing against the trail of hair leading down into his boxers. He slides his hands up a little, going to move towards Liam's chest when his fingers catch on something making Liam gasp and drop his head onto Theo's shoulder.

"Do it again," Liam whispers, voice low and raspy. " Please, Theo?"  
Who is Theo to deny him when he's asking him like that? Theo does its again, slides his fingers up through the soft hair until they reach his belly button, catching on the tiny barbell there, eliciting another moan from Liam, hands coming up to grip hard into Theo's hair. "Again" Liam whispers, barely audible. Theo does it again, then again. The next time he starts he had been, but this time he lightens his touch, slides his fingertips through the trail of hair, around Liam's belly button, and over his ribcage, causing Liam to pull in uneven breaths; before reaching his nipple. Finding a small barbell there too, Theo takes it between his thumb and forefinger and tugs gently. A high pitched whine is pulled from Liam as he presses forward, fingers leaving bruises on Theo as he cums. Theo has been on the verge of cumming since they started and feeling Liam's body go tense and hearing the shaky noises he's making send Theo right over the edge, white-hot pleasure taking over, he cums with Liam's name on his lips. 

When Theo regains focus, Liam is adjusting himself, before looking back at Theo, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck. " Um.. so about that. I'm sorry, I know I can be a lot, and I should've asked and I -" Theo cuts him off with a quick press of the lips, leaving Liam mouth partially opened staring at Theo. " Believe me, don't apologize. That was the best orgasm of my life. Thank you." Theo says, Liam's expression going cold then back to unreadable so quickly Theo would've missed it if he had blinked.  
" Yeah," Liam says, voice stiff, tucking his hands into his pockets and stepping away from Theo. " No problem, preppy. Glad I could be of service to ya," and with that he's walking away, leaving Theo clueless about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, babes!! xoxo


	3. Do I Wanna Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! I did it again; I said “fuck it” and tried to write smut. SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME?? Let me know what ya think?

Theo had made his way to Rockledge two nights a week for two weeks in a row now. He's been looking for Liam; he needs to ask him what happened that night. He was baffled, one minute they were gasping each other's names, as hands roamed bodies, the next Liam was looking at him coldly and walking away. He wants to ask Liam what had changed so quickly. Theo's asked Corey to ask Mason if the tattooed boy had said anything about it, but Corey had only given him a sad smile and a small shake of the head. He had thought about driving down again tonight but decided to stay in and watch a movie instead.

Liam's been avoiding all things Theo for two weeks now. He knows he's childish, but he's not dealing with this shit again. He doesn't need another rich boy to use him to figure out their sexuality. See, Liam’s not scared of getting his feelings hurt. He doesn’t believe in love, not anymore at least. After seeing his parent’s marriage fail, then watching his mother get remarried only for that to fail too. How can love be real if someone as amazing as his mother couldn’t find it? He had tried to love somebody once, a long time ago. They had been 14 and Liam was sure he was in love with Hayden, had to be. She made his heart race and his palms sweat, and he had never felt this way before, then she just up and left. Only a text message saying that she didn’t think the long distance was going to work. That had been in for love for him, now Liam believes in sloppy kisses and quick fucks, something exciting for a moment before you’re onto the next thing. 

That thought right there is what was making this so hard. He's not stupid, and he knows what he is to the other boy. He knows they’ll never be anything serious; this is just a quick fuck if that. Either way that leaves Liam wanting. He's only met Theo twice and is already gone on the boy, which is strange for him. He can't let himself get attached, so he ignores him. It's the easiest thing to do to keep himself from doing something stupid like kissing him like he did last time, only it’s not easy at all. Corey keeps having Mason ask him what's going on, he tells him that Theo has been in Rockledge the past two weekends trying to find him, and Liam can't decide how he feels about that. On the one hand, he doesn't think someone would drive all that way multiple times if it were just for an experiment, but on the other hand, Theo has money, didn't have to worry about gas money or missing work so that it wouldn't be that big of a deal. 

Liam's sitting on the edge of his bed, doing what he shouldn't be doing; thinking about green eyes and a blinding smile, lacing up his boots when Mason barges through his bedroom door.  
"Dude, c'mon. What did Theo do?"Mason asks as he flops down next to Liam, leaning back holding his phone above his face.  
"Corey just texted me and said he's been moping and it's all your fault." he hears a small thud and a quick "Ow!" indicating that Mason had dropped his phone onto his face before he's talking once again. " He's eating ice cream, Liam. That boy doesn't look like he's ever seen ice cream! Have you seen him?" Mason asks fervently. "Jesus Mase, yeah I saw him. Have Corey give you his number and text it to me, I gotta go." He leans over smacking a wet kiss to Mason's forehead and ducks away from the pillow being thrown at him a moment later. He's just climbing into his Bronco when he receives a text from Mason, Theo's number and a few heart eye emojis that have Liam rolling his own eyes.

Theo startles awake as his phone that had been laying next to his head starts vibrating, signaling a text message had come through. There's a text from an unknown number, but after reading it, Theo immediately knows who it's from.

Unknown: 8:46 pm "meet me at jps at 10 preppy."

Theo stares at the text, reading it over again. Liam wants to see him. Holy shit, Liam wants to see him! A genuine smile gracing his face as he saves Liam's number and types out a reply.

Theo:8:49 pm “See you then (:”

Theo sets his phone back down on his bed, a pint of ice cream long since melted sitting on the nightstand, and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. He has to try and hurry, it’s already almost 9 pm, and it takes about 45 minutes to get over to JP’s. Theo showers quickly before grabbing some clothes and getting dressed. He’s out the door by 9:15 pm and driving down his driveway, going through the gate and heading over to the bar. He hooks his phone to the Bluetooth and puts it on shuffle, getting lost in the music as he drives. He turns down the street and pulls up to the curb around 10:05, only a few minutes late. He gets out, locks his doors and pockets his keys before turning to walk into the bar.

Theo’s about to walk up to the front door when a small orange glow coming from the side alley catches his eye. He takes a closer look and sees that it’s Liam, leaning back against the brick, cigarette held up to his lips, smoke curling in the air around him. He’s breathtaking, and Theo can’t stop staring. He’s wearing tight black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt and a backward baseball hat on, but the thing that gets Theo the most is the worn leather jacket he's wearing. He looks so hot it has Theo’s heartbeat speeding up. He looks up as Theo walks closer, flicking his cigarette onto the ground. “ Hey pretty boy, how you been?” he asks, tongue coming out to wet his lips, licking over his lip ring before disappearing back into his pink, pink mouth. He’s looking up at Theo through his eyelashes, and all Theo wants to do is kiss him. They hadn’t left on the best terms last time, so he thinks better of it for now.  
“My name is Theo,” he says, feigning annoyance even as he tries to hide the blush creeping onto his face from the nickname, ”I’ve been okay, what about you?” He wants to ask him about the last time they saw each other, wants to ask what went wrong when everything had seemed perfect to him, but he doesn’t want to push the other boy. “Yeah, I’ve been good,” Liam tells him, but it seems off, but he doesn’t question it, follows Liam into the bar when he opens the side door and is flooded with neon light. They make their way over to the bar where Liam pays for their drinks, ignoring Theo’s protests, before finding a small booth near the dance floor. 

Liam doesn’t know why he texted Theo, knows that it was a mistake, but he couldn’t help it. He had to see the other boy again, and boy was he happy he did. Theo had walked up to him looking like something straight out of his dreams, dressed in a soft, expensive looking black hoodie, ripped skinny jeans, white converse and a black baseball hat. He looked beautiful, and Liam wanted to touch him so badly, didn't know if he was allowed, not with the way he had stormed off the last time. Liam knows he’s been caught checking the other boy out when he hears Theo chuckle before ducking his head down when Liam looks up. He’s trying to think of something to say when Theo stands up and walks to the jukebox before coming back a few moments later, sliding into the booth. He’s sitting so close to Liam now he can smell his expensive cologne, it makes him dizzy in the best possible way.

Liam’s about to ask him what he put on the jukebox before a song he is extremely familiar with starts,” Do I Wanna Know?” by The Arctic Monkeys drifting through the bar. When he looks back up at Theo, his breath gets knocked out of him. He’s staring right back into Liam’s eyes daring him to answer the question being asked through the music. Before Liam even registers in his head what he’s doing, he’s leaning forward and closing the distance. It’s just a brush of the lips, soft and quick before he’s pulling back, apologies already on his tongue when Theo leans in and swallows them down. His hands are fisted in the sides of Liam's jacket, pulling him closer. Liam’s leaning into him now, pushing him back against the booth, hands coming up to trail over his arms and chest, he wants to be in control of this, needs to be in control. He removes his lips from Theo’s and starts kissing down the boy's neck, bruises from before now faded entirely, and that does something to Liam. He wants to see this boy marked up from him, to wear his teeth marks and love bites, showing everyone what Liam was able to do to him. He’s in the middle of sucking another purple bruise underneath Theo’s jaw when the older boy whispers, ”Please Liam, take me home?” Liam pulls back to look at him, can see the need in his eyes, pupils so dilated the once beautiful green now almost entirely black. Liam is up in a second, pulling Theo behind him, heading out the side door to the street where their cars are parked. Once they get outside and to the sidewalk Theo walks towards his car, Liam pressing him up against the black Range Rover, lips back on his neck, body pressing forward, clothed erections brushing through layers of clothes eliciting a gasp from them both. Liam pulls away and urges Theo to the driver side door, opening his door sliding in. 

 

Theo’s fingers are shaking as he buckles his seat belt and starts his car. After the last time he had seen Liam, and the way he had walked away, Theo didn’t think he’d ever get to kiss this boy again. And, he had asked Liam to take him home! What was he thinking? Two weeks ago he had never even been attracted to a guy, and now he’s practically begging one to sleep with him. Liam wasn’t just any guy though. He made Theo feel things he had never felt before. Theo kept his eyes straight ahead, afraid he would crash if he chanced a look at Liam, scared that he wouldn’t be able to look away. Liam was relatively quiet, only speaking when he was giving directions. The drive only took about ten minutes, but it was the longest ten minutes of Theo’s life. He was painfully hard in his jeans, could feel the stickiness soaking into his boxers. Just a few kisses from the tattooed boy beside him has him seeing stars already. Liam tells Theo to pull up to the curb in front of an old looking brick building, vines growing up the sides. It’s not nice in the way Theo’s used to, but something about the way the vines are winding up and around windows is pretty to Theo. 

Liam is out of the car faster than Theo can unbuckle himself, he grabs his phone and keys and steps out, locking the doors. He follows Liam to the front door where he jams a key in the door and wiggles it around while pushing his shoulder into the door, “It uh, gets stuck sometimes,” he mumbles, looking slightly embarrassed. When the door finally gives, Liam moves aside, letting Theo walk passed him, before following him in with a hand to the small of his back, going into the kitchen to grab a few beers. Theo takes a look around. The place is little, a lot smaller than Theo’s. Where Theo’s walls were a pristine white, only expensive art hanging on the walls, Liam’s walls were covered with sketches, paintings, and pictures. Where Theo’s couch was sleek black leather and looks as if it was never used, Liam’s couch was worn in; a blanket was thrown across the back, a sketchpad, and pencils laying across the cushions. More sketch pads and folders with photos spilling out were scattered on the coffee table, on the bookshelf, and the tv stand. Theo grabs the sketchbook closest to him and begins to flip through it, the last page catching his eye. Drawn on the last used page was a drawing of a boy, well kind of. The picture displayed from the mouth down to the collarbones. Plump lips slightly parted, a good amount of scruff adorning around the mouth and jawline leading down to the thick neck and prominent collarbones. What makes Theo gasp though, is the smattering of bruises shaded onto the neck. The raises his hand not holding the sketchpad, bringing it to touch his own unbruised skin. This was a picture of him, bruises from that night in the alleyway. Liam had remembered where he had left his mark on Theo, and that was stirring something inside of him.

When Liam returns, two beers in hand, Theo is staring down at a drawing he had done, the other boy on his mind, occupying his every thought. He hadn’t been able to get the image of the crystal clear skin of Theo’s throat marred with purpling bruises caused by him. He had branded the boy's beautiful skin, and that image would be ingrained in his mind for a long time.  
Theo looks up when he hears Liam approach, setting the sketchpad back on the stand before stalking forward, and pressing Liam into the wall behind him with a bruising kiss. Liam broke the kiss, Theo pulling away almost ashamed before Liam was motioning to the beers in his hands, setting them down and reaching out for Theo. He tugged Theo in, his hands coming up to his waist, and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He continues leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, down to his neck, now and then coming up to the edge of Theo’s lips, moving away again before Theo could turn his head and capture his lips. He knew he was teasing, he also knew that the other boy was loving it, could feel the outline of his thick cock pressed to his hip. Theo was gasping and throwing his head back every time Liam bit or sucked particularly hard. “Please” he breathed, sending heat straight to Liam’s hardening cock. “You’re so pretty when you beg, baby” Theo moans at the pet name, knuckles white where he’s clutching onto Liam’s shirt before Liam is pulling away; dragging Theo down the hall to his bedroom. 

When they enter the bedroom immediately Theo’s being walked backward until the back of his knees hit the bed, as Liam continues to kiss him, pushing him down and climbing into his lap. Theo’s hands come up to rest on his hips, gripping hard, no doubt leaving bruises for tomorrow, as Liam braces himself on his arms by Theo’s head, leaning down to devour Theo’s mouth once again. Theo’s writhing beneath him; eyes were blown wide as he looks to Liam when he sits back on his thighs. Goosebumps spread over Theo’s skin as Liam trails his fingers up his sides, taking his shirt with him. Theo gets the hint and leans up slightly to bring the shirt over his head. 

Liam marvels at Theo’s naked torso, starting at his neck; inked with purples and reds, down his muscled chest, eyes were drawn to the dark trail of hair disappearing underneath his pants. He reaches out, fingers going to the button of Theo’s jeans, eyes sliding up his body to Theo’s face, silently asking permission. The older boy groans and arches up into Liam’s hands, his answer obvious. Liam works the button open and pulls the zipper down slowly, eyes never leaving Theo’s. He shuffles off of Theo’s lap, tugging the faded jeans as he goes, dropping them to the floor with a soft thud when he’s finished. Next, come the socks, Liam’s standing at the edge of the bed as he trails his fingers down from Theo’s calves to his ankles, bringing one leg up, he kisses his ankle lightly before slipping his sock off. When he does the other leg, Theo has to bite down on his finger to keep the loud moan in when Liam bites at his calf muscle, tongue coming out to soothe the hurt away. Liam’s back on him in a second, thighs on either side of Theo’s waist,” I like hearing you, pretty boy, don’t be shy now.” he tells him, dragging Theo’s arms above his head, pressing them into the mattress. Liam’s voice is thick with lust, deep and raspy, the sound sending shivers down Theo’s spine, a low moan slipping passed his lips.

Liam kisses down Theo’s body, stopping at the band of the black boxers, eyes flicking up to meet Theo’s as he lowers his head to mouth at the prominent bulge he finds. It takes all of Theo’s will power not to come as soon as Liam frees his leaking cock from the confines of his boxers. Theo’s hands reach down to tangle into Liam’s long hair at the first touch, tongue licking the pre-come from the slit. “Fuck,” Theo moans, fingers tightening in Liam’s hair causing the other boy to let out a low moan before he’s wrapping his lips around the head of Theo’s dick.  
Blue eyes meet green as Liam takes him down until his lips are pressed at the base. He stays there until his eyes start watering and pulls off, mouth wet with saliva. Theo moves up to lean back onto his elbows to get a better look at the gorgeous boy, Liam’s eyes are dark, glassy with unshed tears, his mouth is so so pink, and Theo needs to feel it on him again. Using the hand that’s in Liam’s hair, he guides Liam’s head back down holding him in place, before pulling him back off. “God, Liam. You’re so fucking good,” he whispers, too scared to break the moment if he speaks too loud. Liam swallows him down once more, Theo can feel Liam’s throat tightening and relaxing around his cock. When he pulls pack this time, a few tears had slipped out and been running down his face, and to Theo, he’s never been more beautiful.

That is until Liam stands up, yanks his shirt up over his head and throws it to the floor. Theo knew that the other boy had tattoos, had seen them on his arms before. What he didn’t realize was just how many. Liam’s tattoos wind up his left arm, starting at his hands and coloring his arm all the way to his shoulder. A black rose stands out from the pale skin of his neck, and small birds fly over his collar bone. Theo sits back and admires the colorful roses placed along his ribcage, eyes drifting the center of his stomach above his belly button, an intricate skull inked so beautifully there. The ones Theo likes the most though, are the two sparrows sitting on top of sharp hip bones, making his mouth water. Theo’s eyes are now glued to Liam’s deft fingers as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his muscular legs, more tattoos being revealed.  
Liam’s leaning forward, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Theo’s thick thighs, switching between quick nips and lathing over the teeth marks. He hooks his fingers in Theo’s boxers, eyes drifting up to meet Theo’s, “This okay, pretty boy?” voice rough with arousal. Theo lifts his hips as Liam slowly drags them down his thighs, eyes roaming every inch of skin before he's climbing back into his lap, thighs pressing against Theo’s hips. The first roll of his hips earns a guttural moan from Theo, hands flying to Liam’s thighs. The second one, he grinds down a bit more, Theo arching up into him, using his grip to pull Liam down harder. Theo’s been close to coming since before they even left the bar and the sounds Liam is making is not helping him control himself. Liam throws his head back, moaning loudly, “Fuck Theo, please?” he begs. “What do you need, Liam? You have to tell me what you want.” He tells him, unsure of where to go now, this is already so much different than being with a girl, already so much better.

“I need you to fuck me,” Liam’s fingers tighten on Theo’s shoulder, before coming down to guide Theo’s hands to his ass, squeezing once he feels the firm tissue there. Theo looks up at Liam trying to silently convey his uncertainty, hoping he will understand what he’s trying to say. “Can you help me?” Theo’s voice is small when he finds the courage to ask, hoping he’s not ruining this. The ‘I’ve never done this before’ not spoken out loud. He doesn’t think it’s destroyed, as Liam gives him a reassuring smile before diving in and kissing the hesitation right off his tongue. 

Liam slides off of his lap, leaning over to the bedside table, coming back with a half-empty bottle of lube, before pushing his boxers down and off his legs. “This will only take a minute,” Liam tells him, opening the cap before Theo interrupts. “Uh, I’d like to try, if that's okay? He asks hesitantly. After the realization that he was attracted to Liam had hit him, he had spent many hours on a gay porn site on his laptop, so he wasn’t completely clueless, just inexperienced. Liam nods and hands him the small bottle, giving him instructions to coat his fingers. Liam spreads his legs, exposing himself to Theo whose now sitting between the boy's knees. Theo’s breath catches, and he’s sure his heart has stopped. This the first time he’s seen Liam’s cock and his mouth is watering at the sight, he’s thicker than Theo, leaking at the tip. That’s not what Theo notices first though, right at the tip of Liam’s dick is a small silver ring. Without thinking, Theo leans down and gently flicks his tongue out against the piercing, this has Liam’s whole body arching off the bed, a thick drop of pre-come leaking out onto his stomach. “Oh God, Theo. Please.” Theo’s still holding the bottle of lube; hand braced against Liam's knee as he laps at the piercing. When Theo flattens his tongue and presses a little harder on the next swipe, Liam’s hands fly to his hair, “Fingers,” he chants, “Use your fingers now.”

Theo pulls back from Liam's leaking cock, pouring some lube out, and coating three fingers. Bracing himself on Liam’s thigh, he slowly reaches out, a feather-light touch at first, making Liam groan. “Come on pretty, boy I know you can-” he’s interrupted by the first lubed finger circling his hole, gently pressing before Theo’s dipping the tip of his finger inside. He pulls out, circling his rim again before pushing back in again, this time a little further. He keeps going in this way until his first finger is fit tightly inside of Liam, the tattooed boy panting. Theo’s eyes are staring down at where his finger had disappeared into the tight heat; he watches as the muscle tries to pull him back in as he slides his finger out. Coating his fingers with a little more lube, he brings his fingers back to Liam’s hole, adding a second finger when he pushes in again. Liam’s hands are fisted in the sheets head thrown back in ecstasy when Theo sinks his long fingers into him again, can feel the cool metal of Theo’s thick rings against his heated skin. Theo’s pumping his fingers in fast, dragging them out slow spreading them wide every other thrust. On one particular thrust in, he quirks his fingers just right sending lightning through Liam’s body.  
“Again, fuck Theo. You’re so good, pretty boy. You're making me feel so good.” Liam’s talking fast now, don’t know how much more he can handle before he explodes.”Three,” he begs, “add another.” Theo obliges, presses into him again with three fingers, stretching him so deliciously. Theo’s fingers are long, and thick, they fill him up nicely, but they’re nothing to how good his cock is going to feel. That thought alone has him speaking up, telling Theo he’s ready, probably a little to quickly but the pain will be worth it. Theo withdraws his fingers, looking to Liam as he slicks up his cock, flushed a deep purple at the head before he’s lining himself up and pressing forward. 

Theo has never felt anything like this before, Liam is so tight, his cock catching on the rim before sliding in inch by inch, moving slowly. Liam’s eyes are squeezed shut where his head is thrown to the side, teeth biting into the skin on his knuckles. Reaching up, Theo takes Liam’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers.” I want to hear you,” Theo tells him, repeating his own words back at Liam. He’s not looking at Theo. He’s looking at their intertwined fingers, expression unreadable before he’s tilting his head up silently asking for a kiss. When Theo leans down to capture Liam’s lips, Liam arches up into him, Theo’s cock bottoming out. Theo’s hands come down to brace himself on the mattress next to Liam’s head, never letting go of the other boy's hand. He takes a minute to breathe, to hear the uneven breathes Liam is pulling in, the loud, erratic beats of Liam’s heart, to feel the fire coursing through his body. When Liam nudges him, he pulls out slowly, before driving back in, eliciting a low moan from of Liam. “Yeah, just like that,” Liam moans, ”Fuck me just like that, Theo.” Hearing the dirty things Liam is saying in that fucked out voice just eggs him on. Thrusting in harder, faster, punching loud moans from Liam. He pulls back, sitting on his calves, pulling Liam’s hips with him. The change in angle has him hitting Liam’s prostate with every thrust, the other boy writhing beneath him. Theo’s thrusts are becoming erratic when Liam brings his hand down to tug at his cock. He’s barely touched himself when Theo’s pushing his hand away, using his hand to jerk him off. It takes Theo one stroke down, and when he flicks his thumbnail against the silver ring on the head of Liam’s cock, he comes with a high pitched whine, clamping down tightly on Theo’s cock bringing him over the edge as well, coming in hot spurts in Liam’s ass. 

 

“Holy shit,” Theo’s pulled out slowly and is laying on the mattress waiting for Liam to come back with a washcloth. When Liam returns they clean up in relative silence. Liam's looking to Theo, trying to figure out what his next move was going to be. He was surprised to find himself hoping the other boy would want to stay, but he knows how things are. He’s just a quick fuck to Theo, no need to get his hopes up. He’s pulling on new boxers and a gray pair of sweats when Theo speaks up. “Do you maybe have a pair I could borrow?” He looks nervous all of a sudden, “I hate sleeping in jeans.” Liam stares at him, stunned that he wants to stay, wants to wear Liam’s clothes to bed. Breaking out of his thoughts he mumbles a quick “yeah,” before grabbing a pair of black sweatpants for Theo to wear, before climbing under the covers, waiting for Theo to do the same. He whispers out a soft goodnight before turning on his side, back to Theo. He’s almost asleep when he feels a featherlight kiss on the back of his neck, a barely there “Goodnight, Liam” being pressed into his skin, becoming more permanent than any tattoo he has. 

When Theo wakes up in the morning, he’s a little confused before remembering where he is. The curtains are still shut, leaning the room almost pitch black still. He feels around the bed carefully searching for Liam, finding his spot still slightly warm. He pads out of the room, looking for the other boy. He finds Liam in the kitchen, in front of the stove. His back is facing Theo, and Theo’s heart speeds up at the sight in front of him. Liam’s shirtless, black ink scrawled across his back in the shape of angel wings, another tattoo peeking out at the base of his neck. The light is shining from the window, casting Liam in an ethereal glow. Theo thinks this is what sunshine feels like. It feels like boys who look like angels kissing you until you can’t even think. Sunshine feels like tattooed skin underneath your fingertips. Sunshine feels like breathy moans being drawn out of pink lips. He thinks sunshine feels like Liam. 

“Morning, Sunshine.”


	4. I Just Wanna Be Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo went home with Liam, this is the morning/day after.

‘Morning. Sunshine.”

Liam froze, he hadn’t expected to see Theo when he woke up this morning, the boy all wrapped around him like an octopus. He figured that when he woke up, the other boy would be long gone. The rich boys he was used to taking home usually snuck out before he opened his eyes. He didn't let it bother him, knew that it was never meant to be anything in the first place, but he knew deep down that if Theo had left it would've hurt more than he'd like to admit.

"Morning," Liam mumbled, flipping the pancake he was making. He thought maybe Theo might want some breakfast when he woke up, that's if he didn't bolt as soon as he was up. "Want a pancake, pretty boy?"He asks as he puts the last pancake on top of the stack of others. Turning around, he takes in Theo's morning appearance. Liam's sweatpants are low on Theo's hips, sharp V disappearing underneath the black fabric. His tan skin is almost glowing in the sunlight pouring through the window, his hair sleep ruffled, sitting messily on his head. He's breathtaking. "Wow, you're.. you're-" Liam stops himself, afraid of saying something stupid.  
"Syrup?" He stammered, probably sounding a little crazy, his voice a bit too high for it to seem normal. Theo had laughed at that, eyes crinkling, and ducking his head."Yes, please." 

They ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking, getting caught too many times for it to be an accident. After they had finished their food and cleaned up the mess Liam had made, it became somewhat awkward, neither Liam nor Theo knowing what to do now. "So.." Theo started, looking down slightly embarrassed, " Do you maybe want to hang out today? I mean it's totally cool if you don't want to. I get it, I mean why would you-" "Calm down pretty boy," Liam interrupts. "I have to work today, but you can come along if you want?" Liam questions, silently hoping that Theo would say yes. " Sure, that's cool." Theo blushed as he nodded and gave Liam a shy smile. 

The boys take turns in the shower, Theo borrowing some clothes once they're both done. Liam had found him a pair of jeans, a light t-shirt, and a faded black hoodie, so different from the rich velvet he wore the night before. With his black hat back on his head and Liam's worn-in clothes, he didn't look so much like the preppy boy Liam had met, he looked soft and another word Liam didn't want to spend too much time thinking about. The word 'Mine' bouncing around in his thoughts.

"So, I meant to ask you last night," Theo started, "you made all of those pictures at your place?" Liam could feel his face heat up; he usually doesn't show anybody besides Mason and Nolan his pictures. He hadn't known Theo would be coming over, so he didn't think to pick everything up before he left for the bar. "Uh, yeah. They're not much, just something I do when I'm bored I guess," he shrugs, looking down at his shoes as they walk.  
"Are you kidding?" Theo asks, unbelieving. " I only saw a few, but they were amazing...um I really liked the one of..uh-" He's the one to look embarrassed now, cheeks turning pink. Liam looks up then, admiring Theo's blushed face. Theo's staring back at him, the sunlight making his usually green eyes a wild blue. "Thank you," Liam tells him, voice barely above a whisper before he's gesturing for them to keep walking.

They make it to Liam's place of work in about 15 minutes. Coming to a stop in front of a big picture window, Theo looks up at the sign. "This is where you work?" He questions, the red neon TATTOO sign flashing above his head. Opening the door to the tattoo shop, Liam allows Theo to step inside before following behind him. "LI!! What's up, bro?" There's a very tattooed man with shaggy black hair sitting with his ratty skate shoes propped up on the front desk. " Hey, Scotty." Liam beams at the older boy, obviously being very close. Theo takes a look around the shop, black and white checkered tiles line the floor, leading to a bright red on the walls. There are picture frames with flash art hung up all over the place, mixed in with some personal pictures, one catching Theo's eye. In this picture, Liam was shirtless, sitting on a beach towel, leaned back, holding himself up with his arms, tattoos on full display. It makes Theo's mouth water.

"Woah," Theo breathes, running his fingers along the frame. When Liam notices him looking he rushes over, stepping between him and the picture on the wall. "Oh, come on. Don't look at that now," he rushes out, clearly embarrassed. Theo's never seen him look so adorable, so different than the pure sex in the photo in front of him; he wants to kiss him. Liam's eyes are back on him now, drifting down to look at his lips then back up. Theo's leaning in close, about to close the distance -" Who's your friend, bub?"Scott questions. Liam lets his head fall back, side-eyeing Scott, " Scott, this is Theo, preppy this here is Scott," he says as he steps away and heads toward the front desk. He shakes Scott's hand, all while watching Liam collect notebooks, pens and other supplies from under the desk. " Our friend Mason took that picture, Liam thought he was a model all summer," Scott's smile takes up his whole face." He had Mason following him around with his new camera. Everything was a photoshoot. You gotta see the ones in the tiny shorts." Scott's full on laughing now, earning a glare from Liam. "We'll be back here," he calls over his shoulder, motioning for Theo to follow him, fake-saluting Scott as he goes. 

Theo follows him to the back of the shop, where he finds another desk, stacked high with papers, a comfy looking black couch, and a small coffee station in the corner. "This is my desk," Liam points out." Well, kind of. The front desk is mine too, I guess. This is where I come to draw though." He says, fiddling with the pen in his hands. He tells Theo that he's apprenticing with Scott and a guy named Derek, who owns the shop. He draws a lot of the flash art that lines the walls, and he does a fair amount of custom work also. He also takes care of setting up appointments and dealing with customers. Theo's impressed when he learns that not only does Liam do the consultant type work but he also does some of the tattooing here. 

Theo watches him draw a bit, smiling at how the boy's pink tongue sneaks out as he concentrates, and how his eyes shine a little brighter when he's doing something he so clearly loves. Theo takes his phone out as quietly as possible, and snaps a picture, laughing when Liam looks up at the accidental flash with a play scowl on his face. "You ever think about getting inked, pretty boy?" Liam asks, smirking when he sees the blush creep onto Theo's cheek at the nickname. " Oh, oh yeah. I have a bit," Theo shakes his head, looking down at his feet as he scuffs his shoes, feeling a little embarrassed. This boy in front of him is covered and works at a tattoo shop, and he doesn't even have one cause he'd been scared when Brett got his done. When he looks back up Liam has a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

Fifteen minutes later and Liam has thrown his sketchbook to the side and is now heavily concentrated on the tiny skull he's inking onto Theo's bicep with a sharpie. "I made it too small for your arm, dude" Liam's brows are furrowed as he stares at the offending mark. " Yeah, cause I'm swoll, dude," Theo answers back, winking. "Oh.My.God." Liam's eyes are on him now, wide and eyebrows raised to his hairline. "Don't EVER say that again." They make it less than ten seconds before they're both laughing so hard they can't breathe. When the laughter dies out, and Liam is back to drawing, Theo speaks up. "Do you think maybe you'd wanna give me one?" He asks shyly.  
" Huh? You want a tattoo?"  
"Yeah, just a small one, I think."  
"And, you want me to do it?" He sounds like he doesn't believe that Theo would want that.  
"Yeah, of course. I trust you."

 

Theo tells Liam his ideas while Liam grabs a sketch pad and starts taking little notes off to the side and starts to sketch a few things. When they have everything figured out and Theo is happy with what they've come up with Liam gets to stenciling. Once Liam is done with the stencils, he sets up his equipment, instructs Theo on how to position his hand and grabs a pair of gloves, black elastic stretching over long fingers.  
"You're sure about this?" Blue eyes stare back at him as Liam secures his face mask muffling his voice.  
"Yup," Theo tells him, getting himself comfortable in the chair as Liam nods and picks up the machine. 

The process goes by pretty quickly, Liam finishing up and wiping Theo's fingers down with green soap.  
"What do ya think, pretty boy?"  
"I love it. It's even better than I envisioned it."  
Theo says as he examines the delicate tattoos that line the sides of four of his fingers. Liam removes his mask and gloves and starts cleaning up the work station, wiping everything down with disinfectant and putting everything back to its original place when Theo comes up behind him. Theo's arms come to wrap around his waist, and he lays his head on his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "Thank you," he whispers making the hair on the back of Liam's stand up.  
"You're welcome."  
When Liam had decided to invite Theo out last night, he had figured they might hook up, and that would be it. Maybe they'd do it again, maybe not. He's been thinking of himself as some experiment for the other boy, someone to fool around with before going back to rich boy life. Now, he's not sure what he thinks. Theo feels different to him. He realized just how different when Theo used his hands on his waist to turn him in his arms, looking him in the eyes before telling him softly, "I'd very much like to kiss you right now, is that okay?" Theo's looking at him like he hung the moon and Liam's not sure what he did to make the other boy look at him like that, but he really hopes he can keep it up. 

Liam barely has the chance to nod before Theo is leaning down capturing his lips. The kiss is slow, and gentle, nothing like the ones they've shared before. This kiss having no other motive behind it. It might be Liam's favorite. When Theo pulls back, he looks so happy Liam has to lean back in and kiss him once more. 

After rubbing ointment on, bandaging Theo's fingers and saying their goodbye's to Scott, they head out, Liam suggesting they grab lunch.  
They're about five minutes into their walk when Liam feels Theo link his fingers with his. He looks down surprise clearly on his face, and when he looks back up Theo merely shrugs and keeps walking. Liam has a million thoughts running through his head right now, the main one being 'HE'S ACTUALLY HOLDING MY HAND.' He feels himself being more and more into Theo and that's something he hasn't felt in a long time. He's nervous, but also excited, but mostly he's happy right now. 

They grab something quick from the food truck before sitting down on one of the benches overlooking a nearby park. Theo tells Liam about how gone Brett is for Nolan, the taller boy the literal image of heart eyes when he talks about the blonde boy with freckles. Liam throws in stories of all the weird shit he's seen Mason and Corey do, " Dude, I'm telling you. I walk in and Coreys in nothing but his boxers, one sock on, holding his phone up to the fan. Mason's got like five rubber chickens in his hand, hold them up and turns the fan on. It was so fucking loud," Liam's eyes are watering as he laughs," Mase fell right off the chair!" They sit there telling stories until their food is well past gone and the sky is starting to darken where the sun is disappearing, Theo linking and unlinking their hands, stopping to play with the rings on Liam's tattoed fingers.  
"I should probably get going," Theo says, which is the exact opposite of what he wants to happen. He wants to go back to Liam's place and spend more time getting to know this beautiful boy.  
" Yeah, it's getting late." Liam smiles reluctantly.

The walk back to Liam's house where Theo's car is parked is spent mostly in silence, neither boy knowing what to say now. They make it back to Liam's just as the sky turns a dark blue, the street lights coming on casting a yellow glow over their skin.  
" I had fun, thanks for this," Theo holds his bandaged hand up, "You did great."  
"No problem, and thanks." Liam's scuffing his shoe, looking down at the little valley in the dirt he's making with his foot when Theo pulls him into a hug. They've kissed, they've had sex, they've held hands but this is the first time they've hugged, and Liam isn't going to be able to deal with just one. Theo is holding him tight, arms wrapped around his shoulders, faced pressed to his neck where he's leaving tiny kisses. Liam brings his hands up to settle on the small of Theo's back, pulling him in a little closer. Liam's the one who breaks the hug, doesn't want to see odd for holding it for too long. Theo gets in his sleek black Range Rover, leaning his head out the door "Bye, sunshine!" he waves," See you later, pretty boy" Liam watches as the black SUV disappears down the road and thinks to himself. Well, I'm fucked...

Later, while Liam's laying in bed, thinking about everything that's been happening since he first laid eyes on a certain boy. He thinks about how he held someone's hand today for the first time in so many years, about how he felt kind of sad when Theo had to leave, and about all the weird feelings he was experiencing his phone pings, signaling a text. 

10:43 pm Theo: When can I see you again?


	5. Baby, I'm Yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been a minute! Sorry for taking so long! This chapter was a hard one for me, I kept having doubts about my writing. I'm feeling a bit better now, so hopefully you guys like this!

Liam turned around on his bed once again, for what had to be the hundredth time that night. Ever since Theo had left earlier, he couldn't stop thinking about the other boy. He had figured the boy would be about done with him by now, but then Liam had received the text asking when he could see him again. Does he want to see Theo again? Of course, he does. Does that worry him? Yeah, a little bit. Liam is used to hookups, to one night stands and late nights after the bars close. He is certainly not used to having pretty boys wake up next to him, and then staying for breakfast. He's not used to introducing people to his friends or showing them into his life. He doesn't give soft hugs or gentle kisses and he sure the hell doesn’t hold hands. So, why was he doing these things with Theo, and why does he want to keep doing them? He rolls over, grabs his phone and shoots off a quick text, finally replying to Theo.  
2:17 am Liam: Soon, pretty boy. 

When Liam wakes up again his room is still dark, but he can see the light peeking above his blackout curtains. He grabs his phone off the nightstand and rolls onto his back. He has quite a few unread messages on his phone. There's two from Mason, a picture of a greasy pizza and x-box controllers on Mason's coffee table; a simple sentence typed out, "You jealous, BRO?" He texts back a string of middle finger emojis and checks his messages from Nolan, something about Brett having an eight pack and yup, okay he's done with that message already. The last couple of messages are from snapchats from Theo. The first one being two heart eye emojis in reply to Liam's text. The next one was an image, he clicked to open it, and his breath caught.  
  
6:34 am Theo: What time do you work today?

Theo had woken up earlier than usual, not being able to sleep all that well, tossing and turning all night, thoughts of tattooed skin, and piercing blue eyes keeping him awake. When he checked his phone, he was excited to see that Liam had finally written back to him. He was nervous that he was acting too clingy, asking when he could see the other boy again so soon. Liam hadn't seemed to have a problem with it though, telling him that he'd see him again soon. Theo was ready to see him five minutes after he had driven off, but he wasn't going to tell Liam that. Well, if Liam isn't worried about it then neither is he. Trying not to overthink it, he snaps a selfie on Snapchat and asks when Liam has to work today. He waits a few minutes for a reply before realizing it's still pretty early, so he sets his phone down and goes about his morning routine. 

After eating a quick breakfast and drinking some coffee, Theo checks his phone and sees a new Snapchat message from Liam. "Woah," Theo breathes when he opens the message.  


Theo doesn't think he'll ever fully get over just how stunning Liam is. That thought itself still feels weird to Theo. One minute he's completely straight, or so he thinks; the next, he's falling pretty hard for a guy. A heavily tattooed, pierced up, nail polish wearing hurricane of a boy. He hasn't known Liam for too long but he can already feel himself falling pretty hard, it's exciting, but it's also scary. Does Liam feel the same way, or is Theo just a way to pass the time? He's really hoping Liam's just as hooked as he is.  
He shoots another text off to Liam, anticipation making him giddy.

When Liam received another text from Theo, this time asking if he wanted to hang out tonight, he couldn't help smiling. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really starting to like Theo. He hasn't felt like this about someone in a long time, and he was both nervous and excited about it. After he replies yes, he does want to hang out, Theo texts him his address and a time to be there. He's still got a few hours before work, but he has to take a shower, and do some stuff around the house. By the time he's done cleaning his place and showering it's already three o'clock, he gets dressed quickly and heads out. 

He only has to work for three hours today, but boy does it drag. He spends most of his time drawing; he refuses to admit most of today's sketches resemble a specific person. He also works on a few designs for clients, testing out different styles so they can decide on the perfect piece to be inked into their skin forever. By 6:30 pm he's already so ready to leave, he's clicking his marker against every available surface, making soft beats with his mouth. Scott's been sending him annoyed glances for the last twenty minutes, and even though he's working hard on a thigh piece and he's trying hard to concentrate he's way too sweet to ask Liam to please stop. Liam loves him maybe a lot. After what must be the 30th glare from Scott, Liam mouths 'sorry' and starts to pack up his things, tucking his marker behind his ear. " Hey man, I'm gonna head out," he yells out over his shoulder as he shoves yet another sketchbook into his bag. "Okay, bro. Have a good night," Scott shouts back, sounding relieved to be rid of Liam's chaotic noise.

 

Theo's laying on the couch scrolling through Instagram when he gets a text from Liam saying that he's at the gate. He gives Liam the passcode and tells him just to come in and to come downstairs. About ten minutes later Theo hears the other boy coming through the door to the downstairs lounge and looks up, Liam's standing on the balcony pulling his phone up to take a picture. He poses quick, a little punk rock salute that has Liam laughing before putting his phone away.  
" Sorry, you just look so chilled, man. I had to."He says surprising himself. Since when does he take pictures of Theo?  
"You gonna stand there all night, or are you going to come down and kiss me?" Theo asks with a pout on his lips and confidence he didn’t know he possessed when it came to the other boy. Liam shakes his head and tries to fight off the smile forming on his face. "Eager, are we?." Liam jokes, even though he’s been counting down the seconds until he got to kiss those lips again. He’d never admit that though,so he takes the steps two at a time before reaching the large couch where Theo's sitting. Walking up behind the older boy he leans down when Theo tilts his head back, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Hey," he whispers, wondering when he became so soft. 

Liam has seen Theo while they're out, dressed in fancy jackets and expensive jewelry; he's seen him sprawled out on his sheets dressed only in the moonlight and he's seen him in Liam's casual clothes; just a little too tight. Seeing him in his loose sweat shorts, and long sleeve shirt relaxing on the couch though, this is something wants to see more of. He looks relaxed in a way Liam hasn't seen him before, and he's instantly got thoughts of waking up every day to this Theo, of coming home to this soft sleepy boy. "You going to sit?" Theo's smooth voice interrupts his thoughts, "Yeah, um.. can I set this here?" He takes his bag off his shoulder, motioning to the floor near the couch. Theo smiles and nods, spreading his arms out when Liam steps closer. With Theo's strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and his chest pressed firmly to Liam's back it’s practically impossible for Liam to concentrate on the movie that Theo has playing, so he lets himself melt back into the other boy as his eyes start to drift shut.

The first thing Liam notices when he wakes up is how dark it is. The sun has disappeared completely, leaving the room in almost complete darkness, only illuminated by the dim screen of the tv; a ' Still Watching?' prompt showing on the screen. The second thing he notices is that Theo has his fingers buried in Liam's hair, head tilted back, soft breaths puffing out of the sleeping boy. Liam takes a few moments to admire the details of Theo's face, from how his jaw has gone slightly scruffy, to the long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, down to his plump parted lips. Liam's still looking at those pink lips when a low moan slips through. Liam focuses on Theo's breathing, notices how the breaths are coming faster now, slightly harder. He glances back to Theo’s face just in time to see his face twisted in pleasure, and Liam has to close his eyes and try to calm himself down. Theo is clearly dreaming, and Liam is not going to be some weirdo who watches him. He's trying very hard to think of something besides the way Theo's fingers are tightening and relaxing in his hair, and the sounds the boy is making under his breath. He's trying ridiculously hard not to think of the way he can feel Theo growing hard just inches away from where his head is currently resting on his thigh. It's not working. Liam is hard as a rock in his pants, and he refuses to do anything about it while the other boy is asleep next to him.  
He squeezes his eyes shut and grasps onto Theo's hoodie and tries to steady himself, but when he feels Theo tug on his hair and hears the soft "please Liam?' fall from Theo's pink lips his eyes fly open so fast, he's surprised he didn't hurt himself. 

Theo had been dreaming about Liam, about how beautiful he had looked laid out beneath him, how amazing he had felt around him and how desperate he had sounded calling out Theo's name. When he woke up to find himself hard and leaking in his boxers just inches away from Liam's face, he was immediately ready to apologize. Then he saw the state Liam was in, Liam had his eyes scrunched shut, he was breathing hard, and was gripping Theo's hoodie so tight his knuckles were white. He's still got his hand in Liam's hair, so he takes a chance; he grips onto Liam's hair, tugging lightly, "please, Liam?"He begs.

"Fuck, Theo." Liam's in his lap, grinding down hard in seconds. "You have no idea what you do to me, pretty boy." His voice is rough from sleep and dripping in need. Theo's pressing finger-shaped bruises into Liam's hips where he's pushing and pulling, controlling the slow grinds of the tattooed boy. He's painfully hard, leaking cock trapped in his boxers, the friction not enough and too much at the same time. "Please," Theo knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn't care. He wants Liam so bad. " Tell me what you need, baby." Liam's biting down on his earlobe, but he doesn't miss the sharp intake of breath at the pet name. He files that away for later.  
" I want you to fuck me.." Theo’s eyes are blown wide when Liam glances back at his face. "Please?" Liam's never heard someone beg so prettily, and who is he to deny such a request.  
“God, yes.” Liam’s off Theo’s lap and on his knees between his legs before Theo has time to register what’s going on. Pulling lightly, Theo gets the hint and lifts his hips up so Liam can tug his loose sweats down exposing his muscular thighs, and the fact that he’s not wearing anything underneath. Making eye contact with the boy above him, Liam leans down, tongue flicking out to wet the sensitive head of Theo’s cock. Liam teases him a bit, alternating between small kitten licks to the tip and broad strips up the whole length. Theo must get sick of the teasing, because next thing he knows Theo’s long fingers are tangled into the strands of his hair guiding him down until his lips are fit tightly around the base of his cock. Liam lifts off to take a breath before diving back in, bobbing his head up and down earning a deep groan from the other boy. Theo is falling apart already, doesn’t know how he’s going to hold out much longer, when he notices Liam is palming himself through his tight jeans. Seeing Liam like this , face flushed, hand working over himself, so turned on from just touching Theo has his fingers tightening in Liam’s hair and him coming down his throat with a high whine. 

Liam swallows down what Theo gives him before pulling off, placing a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh. He had to stop touching himself in order to not come as soon as Theo had spilled down his throat. He loves knowing he can make the other boy lose control like this, make him shake and moan. Bracing himself on Theo’s thighs he gets off of his knees and immediately crawls into Theo’s lap, leaning him back into the cushions of the couch. Theo has his hands all over Liam’s body, doesn’t know where to keep them. He wants to touch him everywhere, he’ll never be able to get enough of this tattooed boy in his lap. He hopes Liam feels the same, judging by the frantic rock of his hips and the little whines falling from his lips, he’d say he does. “Fuck, Theo.”He whispers,tugging Theo’s earlobe between his teeth, sending shivers through Theo’s body. “Please?” Theo sounds so desperate, Liam has to stop grinding down on him or else he’ll come right now. Liam’s been with quite a few people and never has someone’s voice made him feel like this. It sends electricity straight to his cock.He scrambles off Theo’s body so quickly he’s scared he’ll fall down. He brings his hands down to the bottom of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head. When he looks back to Theo’s face, his eyes are alternating focus from the shiny metal in Liam’s belly button, to the birds inked above the line of his boxers. “Ahem,” he says, gaining Theo’s attention, gesturing for him to do the same. Theo’s eyes shoot up to meet his, a slight blush taking over his face at being cause so obviously staring. Once Theo has his shirt off, and his attention back on the inked body in front of him, Liam’s fingers make quick work of the button of his skinny jeans.

He can’t wait to fuck Theo, to have this beautiful boy shaking in his hands; but he loves how it feels to have his eyes on him. Theo has a way of looking at him that makes him feel like he’s the only person he’ll ever be able to see again. He loves it. He craves it. Bringing his hands up, he runs his fingers through his hair, head tilted back, exposing the line of his throat. Theo’s quick intake of breath is all it takes for Liam to continue the torture he has planned for the boy. Closing his eyes, he gives his hair a little tug, and lets out the smallest whine. When Liam opens his eyes again he’s instantly met with Theo’s dark stare. Holding the other boy’s lustful gaze, Liam brings one hand to his mouth while the other traces featherlight touches over his chest and stomach, making sure to spend extra time on the cold metal barbell in his navel. 

Theo watches as Liam’s pink tongue comes out to lick at the fingers he’s holding up to his lips, before sliding them into his sinful mouth. “Shit..” He can’t handle this waiting game, he loves how Liam is teasing him, but they can save that for another time. He needs him NOW.  
He releases the cushion he’s been white-knuckle gripping and leans forward to grab Liam by his belt loops, tugging him back towards the couch; back into reach. “Off, off.. I need these off.” Theo’s fingers are shaking where they’re prying Liam’s pants down his tattooed thighs. “ You’re so sexy, Liam.”He presses the words into Liam’s skin with a kiss right in the middle of his stomach. “ Turn me on so much,” another kiss; this one on his hip. “Need you right now,” this one is pressed right to the base of his cock, after Theo finally has his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. 

Liam kicks of the remainder of his clothing and climbs back into Theo’s lap. “Tell me how bad you want me, pretty boy.” Theo’s not sure he can tell him, with the way that Liam’s got his tattooed fingers wrapped around both of them, rocking back and forth, so slow, just enough friction but not enough all at the same time. He can feel the small piercing in the tip of Liam’s cock rubbing against him, and it’s making it hard for him to focus. “C’mon,let me hear you,” Liam leans down close, rocks his hips forward, and twists his wrist just right; “baby.” He knows what it does to Theo, he feels it every time Theo’s breathing quickens, his hearts speeds up just a little; he hears the soft gasp when that petname leaves his mouth. All of Theo’s reactions to him are perfect but this one might just be his favorite. This time is no different. Theo’s hands fly up to grab at Liam’s wrists,” Shit, Liam. You need to stop if you want me to last.” Liam shushes him with a quick kiss before crawling off his lap, to sit next to him on the couch. Patting his thighs, he motions for Theo to climb onto his lap. Swinging his leg over Liam’s thighs, Theo is pulled closer to the tattooed boy beneath him by long fingers gripping onto the soft skin of his hips. “Lube,” Liam says in lieu of a question. “Oh, um yeah,” he goes to climb off of Liam’s lap, but he’s stopped when the other boy tightens his hold on him, and leans to the side where his bad had been laid next to the couch. When he sits back up he’s holding a small bottle of lube and a condom. Seeing Liam holding that bottle, has his head spinning. He can’t believe he’s about to have sex with another guy. Never in a million years did he think he’d be interested in a man, let alone a tattooed, and pierced punk-looking god.

Liam’s hands are back on his hips, lifting him up until he’s settled on his knees, now towering over the other boy.” Spread your legs for me, baby.” His voice is rough, and it makes Theo’s knees weak. He steadies himself with his hands on the other boys shoulders, and spreads his legs a tiny bit, his heart starting to race even more than it already has been. Releasing a shaky breath, he nods his head, “Okay, I’m ready,” he says more to himself that anything. When he looks back at Liam, the other boy is already staring. “Hey, are you okay?” Liam asks hesitantly “ you seem nervous..” he trails off before realization sets in and he’s speaking a little faster now. “Wait, have you never done this before?” His eyes are glued to Theo’s, searching for any signs of dishonesty. A slight shake of Theo’s head has Liam talking fast again.” Damn, pretty boy. Why didn’t you say so? You don’t need to do anythi- I didn’t know that you- I wasn’t trying to-” He’s cut off by Theo pressing his lips onto his. “ Liam, I want to. You’re not pressuring me, I want to do this.” He says, hoping Liam can tell that he’s being honest.” If you still want to of course, if you don’t I understand, I mean why would you wan-” Theo’s the one being kissed quiet this time. “Of course I want to, pretty boy.” He’s holding Theo’s face in his hands and looking at him like he’s something special and all the nerves Theo was feeling melt right out of his body. 

After a few more “are you sures? “ and “yesses” Theo is back on his knees, chest to chest with Liam, as the other boy drags his hands down his back, gripping his ass when he reaches it. He pulls Theo into him a few times, making Theo hiss, before reaching for the bottle again. The first touch from Liam’s fingers surprised him, and he leans away from the cold. “Shh baby, I got you.” Liam whispers into his hair, where Theo’s head is resting on his shoulder. Theo’s never felt so exposed, with the way Liam is spreading him open with one hand as the other hand comes from between his legs to wet his hole again. When Liam touches him this time, he’s expecting it, doesn’t shy away. Liam spreads the lube around, gets him comfortable with being touched here, before starting to press his finger inside. He’s not going to say it’s the best feeling he’s ever felt; but it’s not the worst. It’s just a little strange. Then the finger is being pulled back out, and pushed in a few times;each time going a little farther, until it’s up to the knuckle. “You okay, pretty boy?” Liam asks, causing Theo to lift his head up,”yeah, i’m good,” he admits. Liam leans in and kisses him at the same time he withdraws his finger and starts circling his opening with the tips of two fingers. Two is a little harder to get used to, but Liam kisses him through it; until it starts feeling good. Just when he thinks Liam is about to withdraw his fingers to add another he crooks his fingers just right, sending lightning through Theo’s body. “Oh, God,” Theo drops his head back onto Liam’s shoulder, biting down on the soft flesh when Liam touches that spot again. “ More,” he breathes, making the tattooed boy groan. Liam spreads more lube around before adding another finger, stretching Theo out. It’s slightly painful but he’s nudging that spot now, before spreading his fingers making Theo gasp. When he plunges back in with three thick fingers, Theo can feel the cool metal rings on Liam’s fingers and that’s doing things to him. 

Liam’s teeth grazed over Theo’s bottom lip before biting down roughly, making the man in his lap whine softly. “Again- yeah, again.” Theo’s pleaded, and just because he sounded so fucking pretty Liam bit down on his plump lip again, watching the way the other boy absolutely keened and struggled to kiss back properly. Adding another finger he moved in and out of Theo quickly,making the man above him gasp and rock his hips down onto Liam’s fingers eagerly. After withdrawing his fingers, and wiping them on the shirt he had discarded earlier; he tears open the condom before rolling it down himself. Squirting more lube onto his fingers, he slicks himself up, grabbing onto Theo’s hip with one hand, lining himself up. “ You’re sure?” He asks, again; just to make sure. “ Yes, Liam. Now, please. I am begging you.. Fuck me” 

 

Liam looks over at the boy sleeping peacefully on his arm, that has long since been numb. He studies the long lashes casting shadows onto the boys perfect cheekbones and he watches the way the corner of his mouth tilts up into a small smile before relaxing again. Really, what he’s doing is trying to commit everything to memory, in case this is the last time he gets to see this. He thinks about the last few hours and how it was unlike anything he’s ever experienced. He thinks about how when he had bottomed out, Theo had sighed his name, like he had finally found the place he belonged; and how Theo’s body had moved on top of him,while his fingers left bruises on Liam’s shoulders. How he hoped those bruised would stay forever and he can still hear Theo gasping his name, the shuddering breath he took when he moves his hips just right and the metal of Liam’s piercing pressed right up against that bundle of nerves. “ I can feel it Liam, it feels so fucking good,” he had said. Liam had to stop him then, he didn’t want it to be over too fast, he wanted to make this moment lasted. With Theo laying out beneath him, Liam could take his time, do this at his own pace. Normally he would’ve just been trying to get off as quickly as possible and be on his way. Theo was anything but normal. He thinks about the way Theo had laid his hand out by his head, gripping the sheet as Liam had rocked into him slowly. He remembers how it felt when he brought his hand up to intertwine their fingers, and how Theo had reached out to do the same with the other hand too. Here he was having sex and holding hands was about to be the thing that made him come. Most of all he thinks about the three words Theo had said right before they both were pushed over the edge. He thinks about those words until he can’t think anymore, until sleep finally takes him; but not before he’s pressing the words he never thought he’d say into the hair of the beautiful boy laying next to him. 

It’s barely above a whisper, spoken into the quiet of the dark living room; but he hears it. “I love you too."


	6. Only Ones Who Know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than the last one. I'm not sure how I feel about this one tbh. I haven't really tried anything like this before so, here's hoping it's okay. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Liam awakes to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and singing coming from the kitchen. When he turns around the corner, what he sees has a smile stretching across his face. Theo is belting out a Temptations song and is mid-twirl when he spots Liam looking on from the doorway. “You, uh.. weren’t supposed to see that,” he rushes, a beautiful blush forming on his face. “Well pretty boy, you can’t take it back now.” Liam would like to think he was only talking about the song and dance but he knows deep down he wasn’t. Hearing those words in Theo’s deep voice was something that would be stuck in his mind forever, and he hopes that it wasn’t the last time he was going to hear them. For once in his life Liam finds himself wishing this was his life, coming home to this beautiful boy after work at night and waking up to find him doing silly things. God, does he wish hard. Theo sticks his tongue out and scrunches his nose, in what’s possibly the cutest face ever and Liam just needs to kiss him, and that’s exactly what he does. Pressing Theo against the counter, he places small kissed across his jaw until he reaches his waiting lips. Liam catches the soft sigh that falls from the other boy’s mouth, as Theo reaches out to tangle their fingers together by their sides. Liam’s is just flicking his tongue out, silently asking for access when they hear a noise coming from the front of the house.

“Theodore, darling?” a woman’s voice calls out making Theo jump and Liam immediately put distance between them. A man's rough voice follows, “Son?” The look on Theo’s face is a mix of guilt and terror when he yells back, “In the kitchen, dad.” Liam’s never seen him like this before, nervous yes, but not to this extent. He’s leaning over trying to fix his hair in the reflection of the toaster, smoothing it down. “You okay, T?” Liam finds himself asking, easily throwing in the little nickname he’s heard Corey and Mason call him so many times. Theo whips around to stare at him as if he had forgotten all about Liam’s presence.”Oh, God… uh..” He begins but is cut off my heavy footsteps growing closer, instinctively he takes a step away from Liam, throwing him a guilty look, before bowing his head; only raising it when a tall man walks into the room, followed by a small woman. Green eyes dart back and forth between Theo’s shirtless form and Liam before the rough voice speaks again,” Theo, are you going to introduce us to your..friend?” Liam can feel the tension in the room, tugs on the collar of his shirt to occupy his hands. “Yes, I’m sorry. I’m being rude.” Liam grimaces at Theo’s robotic tone, before schooling his face and doing his best to put on a smile as Theo introduces him. “This is, Liam.” He looks over to Liam sheepishly, “Liam, this is my mother; Lillian; and this is my father, Jonathan.” Liam isn’t usually very good in these types of situations, but something about the way Theo is looking at him, almost pleading makes him want to make a good impression. “ Nice to meet you, Sir, Ma’am.” While Jonathan unenthusiastically shakes the hand Liam had offered him, Theo’s mother only gives him a tight-lipped smile before addressing her son again.”Theodore, may we have a word with you?” she asks, before gesturing for they foyer. 

He’s not trying to eavesdrop, really he’s not; it’s just that they hadn’t moved too far from the kitchen and Theo’s mother doesn’t even try to whisper. What Liam hears though, has him jamming his feet into his shoes and storming passed Theo and his parents, crashing into Theo’s shoulder on the way out, out the front door and into his car before he can have a second thought. Hadn’t even thought of grabbing his clothes from last night off the end table where Theo had set them after he had neatly folded them, hadn’t thought to grab his bag where it lay next to the couch; crammed with notebooks and sketchpads. No, Liam had no other thought in his head except ‘Leave NOW.’ Turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb, Liam chances one look back at the house and refuses to let the tears that blur his vision spill down his cheeks.

“Honey, who is this boy in your kitchen?”

“ Mom, I told you; his name is Liam.”

“That doesn’t explain why someone like that would be in your kitchen, dear.” Her voice is sickly sweet, a complete contrast to the meaning behind her words. 

“Since when have you started hanging out with this type of riff-raff, Theodore?” His father questions. “Boy’s like that are no good, next thing you know he’ll be trying to hit on you as if you were one of those sissy boys.” He looks disgusted at the mere thought. It makes Theo want to vomit.

“I don’t, Dad. He’s uh… He’s Corey’s friend. He was just stopping to see if Corey was here.” The words taste horrible coming from his mouth. He wishes he would’ve swallowed them down instead of letting them out. 

“Do talk to Corey about his choice in friends, dear. That boy is too nice to be hanging around such trash.” His mother is studying her shiny manicure as she talks as if she’s not referring to the boy he’s falling for, and he’s letting her. He’s not admitting that Liam is here for him, Hell he’s not even sticking up for him. He should be telling her that Liam is the most amazing person he’s probably ever met, but he’s not. He’s being a coward. He can’t listen to this any longer. 

He’s just about to stand up to his parents, tell them the truth about Liam. To tell them about the Liam he sees, the boy who’s eyes crinkle when he smiles and his nose scrunches when he giggles. He wants to tell them about the boy whose face lights up when he talks about one day owning his own tattoo shop. He wants to tell them every single thing that has made him fall in love with the blue-eyed boy with the tattoos in his kitchen, he wants to tell them that no matter what they think, it doesn’t change how he feels. 

“Mom, Dad..” Taking a shuddering breath, Theo closes his eyes, collecting every bit of courage he has to begin this conversation just as a shoulder collides with his. Theo watches as Liam storms down the hallway and out the front door. “Oh, no.” It’s just barely a whisper, but Jonathan catches it, then catches Theo’s arm when he turns to follow the other boy. “Let him go, son.” 

Theo rips his arm away from his dad grasp before running for the door, watching as Liam’s car drives over the hill and disappears, taking his heart with it. Running back into the house, he rushes right passed his parents; shock evident on their faces. “Son! Where are you going?”Theo can tell his father is angry, the thick vein in his forehead is bulging and his face is an impressive shade of red. Theo was brought up to respect and obey his parents. They weren’t abusive, but they were strict. He knew his parents could be judgemental and a little narrow-minded but he never realized just how bad it could be.”Theodore! I am speaking to you!” His father raises his voice once more. “ I’m going to find him, dad,” Theo calls back as he grabs his wallet and phone from the end table, tugging on Liam’s shirt from last night, before grabbing his keys. “ I can’t believe I just sat there and let you say those things about him. I can’t believe I didn’t stick up for him,” he’s shaking his head, trying to will away the tears. “ I let you call him trash as I sat and did nothing. I lied and said he was only here for Corey cause I was scared of what you’d say!” He’s full on yelling now, doesn’t know when he started but he doesn’t stop. “He’s here for me, dad! He’s here for your sissy-boy son! He was here cause I wanted him because I love him! He’s the most amazing person I know and I love him,” Theo repeats.” He’s kind, and smart, he makes me laugh, and you don’t even deserve to be in the same room as him,” Theo himself looks almost shocked by his admission to his parents, but the looks on their faces are indescribable; a mix of disbelieve and disgust. “ You take that back right now. I refuse to believe such lies.” It’s his mother speaking to him, but it doesn’t sound like her. This voice is cold and hard and void of the adoration she uses to speak to her Theo. Theo doesn’t like this voice. His father isn’t speaking at all, and he can’t tell if that's better or worse. He tears his gaze away from the disappointed faces of his parents and walks back out the door not bothering to look back. 

Theo must’ve called Liam’s phone 75 times on the way to his house, each one being ignored until finally, Liam must have just turned his phone off. He’s left multiple voicemails, and numerous text messages; all asking to please call him back so he could explain. Explain what, he’s not sure. How is he supposed to explain how he just stood there and let his parents talk like that about him, and didn’t try to stick up for him; and the only time he opened his mouth was a lie and sounded like he was ashamed of Liam. At that moment he was just scared, but not ashamed; never ashamed. How could he be ashamed of someone like Liam? Not only was Liam probably the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on, but he also has the biggest heart, even though he tries to hide that fact. Liam sends him videos of kittens falling asleep with a million heart eye emojis, and he stops to put twenty dollar bills into the cup of the old homeless man down the block from the tattoo shop. He listens when Theo talks and genuinely seems interested. He rarely talks about himself, doesn’t think his thoughts are important, but Theo could listen to him talk for days. He loves history and is so passionate about art, his eyes light up and his grin goes all lopsided; he’s gorgeous all the time but when he’s happy, he’s breathtaking. God, Theo is such an idiot. He needs to talk to Liam right now. 

 

Liam had to have gone 20 miles over the speed limit the whole way back, he had to get away from there,away from Theo as fast as he could. Hearing the things Theo’s parents had said hurt him, of course, but he was used to people thinking of him like that. Hearing Theo play it off as if he was just one of Corey’s friends like he too thought of Liam like that; well, that killed him. He thought that Theo was different; thought that he looked past their differences. Maybe he didn’t, maybe he really was ashamed of Liam because of the way he looked, where he came from, from the person he was. He knew it was too good to be true, why would someone like Theo, beautiful, smart, rich,Theo want someone like him. Of course, he was just using him, he was just a means to get off; an experiment to the other boy, and he fell right into the trap. How stupid could he possibly be? From the first time he met Theo he knew, this could never be anything meaningful, but he found himself drawn to the other boy, and before he knew it he was in too deep. From where he’s sitting, back slumped against the door in his apartment, he doesn’t know how he’s going to pull himself up from this one. He broke his one rule, ‘don’t get attached’, and boy was it coming back to bite him. 

 

Theo’s been outside of Liam’s door for over an hour, and in that hour he has told exactly 4 people to piss off. He can’t really blame them though, he’s sure he’d feel the same way if there was some guy begging and crying in the hall outside his apartment; but he’s that guy so what’s he gonna do? He’s been alternating between knocking, calling Liam’s phone and talking through the door where he knows the other boy is sitting; he can see the shadow under the door and can hear the quiet sobs every few minutes. Hearing Liam cry, knowing that it’s his fault makes him sick.  
“Liam, please just open the door,” he begs once more. “ Please just let me explain, I know I fucked up, I was stupid, I didn’t mean what I said. I should’ve stuck up for you, I’m so sorry. Please just let me come in and talk to you?” His voice breaks at the end and he rests his forehead against the door, pleading for it to open. “Please?”

“Please?” It’s just barely a whisper, but Liam hears it, and it breaks his heart just a little more. Theo hurt him so badly, worse than Liam thought that he could. He hears Theo tell someone to mind their own business and go back inside, again; so he decides to take pity on his neighbors, and maybe himself a little bit, and let Theo in. As soon as he opens the door Theo throws himself onto Liam. “Liam, I am so sorry. You have to understand that I didn’t mean it. I, I - my parents don’t- didn’t know I’m g-gay,” he hiccups out, his voice is rough from crying for so long, but that doesn’t stop him. “ I got scared, I’m -I was a coward, but I was trying to take it back, to tell them the tr-truth, but you had already heard and ran.” He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt, it’s actually Liam’s shirt and it makes his heart ache to see Theo dressed in his clothes, crying.He focuses back on the floor, looks at the patterns in the wood and tries not to cry again. “ I told them, Liam. I told them that I lied, I t-told them you were there for me,” standing up a little straighter, he reaches his hand out, grabs Liam’s and holds on tight.” Liam, please look at me?” Liam lifts his head, find Theo staring right back at him, more sure of himself and what he’s saying now. “ I told them how amazing you were, I told them that I love you,” He’s staring right into Liam’s eyes, identical tears threatening to spill.” I told them I love you,” he repeats, “and I mean it. I love you, Liam and I know that probably doesn’t mean a lot to you,but I do and I will spend everyday showing you and trying to make up for what happened.” Bringing Liam’s hand up to his mouth, he kissed every knuckle before pressing his hand up against his chest, right where his heart is. “ Please, just give me a chance?” 

Theo loves him. People make mistakes, people get hurt. It’s a way of life. Liam never thought love would be a way of life for him, but here he is. There’s a beautiful boy in front of him telling him he loves him and promising to make up for the hurt he had caused and Liam believes him. He fully believes that Theo would do anything to take back what he said, and will do everything he can to prove to Liam that he’s telling the truth now. Somewhere in his mind, he can hear Mason giving him shit about giving in to easy, but he just pushes that away. Pulling his hand away from Theo, he watches the other boy deflate, thinking Liam is going to say now. He goes to say something more, when Liam reaches up, gripping onto his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. He can feel the relieves sigh Theo lets out, and he can feel the love Theo is pouring into this kiss, hopes that Theo can feel his too. “I love you too, pretty boy.”


	7. I love you, I love you. It's disgusting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.. or the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This is the end! I'm sad but also extremely happy. This is my longest fic and I'm so happy I got to do this! Thanks for sticking it out with me!   
> Hope you like it!!

“Oh, sunshiiiine,” Theo calls from the front room of the shop, breaking Liam out of his little trance. 

“I told you not to call me that”, Liam pouts as he makes his way to the front. He always puts up a fuss when Theo calls him sunshine, he's not ‘sunny’ he’s dark and unruly, a rebel if you will. He loves it anyway, has since the first time it rolled off Theo’s tongue, he’s just not going to tell Theo that. Just like Theo won’t admit to liking when Liam calls him pretty boy, especially when Liam has him pinned down, pulling desperate noises from Theo’s pretty mouth as he whispers in his ear. The way his face heats up at the words, it’s like it flips a switch turning him into a pile of glassy eyes and soft whines. 

“Yeah, but I know you love it. Stop lying to yourself, sunshine.” He places a quick kiss on the tip of Liam’s nose, making Liam’s cheeks turn pink. “Was gonna go grab a coffee, and figured you might be hungry,” and that’s when Liam notices the brown paper bag clutched in Theo’s long fingers. Theo motions for him to take a seat at the desk and starts pulling items from the bag when he does.

First, he pulls out what he thinks to be a sandwich, layer upon layer of saran wrap making identifying the object a bit difficult. Liam’s about to ask when Theo effectively hushes him with a quick “ah ah ah.” He makes quick work of emptying the contents of the bag, a small line of food laid out on the desk. He glances at Theo, a small smile on the other boy’s face as he points to the lump of Saran wrap. “ Turkey and cheese; extra cheese cause you’re cheesy.” Liam quirks an eyebrow at him, but Theo keeps going. He picks up the little plastic bowl with chunks of pineapple in it.  
“Cause you’re sweet,” he smiles, before pointing to the next item; a bag of potato chips. “And salty.” He bites his lips, tries to keep the smile that’s trying to take over his face in check. It’s not working in the slightest. Liam eyes the last item on the desk; a single orange. 

“And this?” he questions, grabbing the fruit and tossing it in the air, catching it when it comes down. “Cause I’m orange?” He tosses the orange in the air once more, this time Theo catches the orange, walking around to lean against the desk in front of Liam.   
“Really Li? It’s a cutie, ya know? Cause you’re a cutie!” Theo’s cheeks are puffed out as he tries and fails to holds back his laugh. The groan that Liam lets out sounds like it came from a wild animal, and Theo finds it hilarious. 

“You’re an idiot,” Liam tells him, a smile threatening to take over his face. He wants to punch him, but oh, does he want to kiss him more. “But I love you, and I love this. Thank you.”

Theo stays with him while he eats, taking the offered bites of sandwich and stealing a chip here and there. Theo reminds him that Saturday is the party for Mason and Corey’s one year anniversary, and he better dress nice. He’s not the biggest fan of dressing up, but if it makes his friends happy, he’ll do it. He helps Theo make a quick shopping list and kisses him only 100 times before he’s back at the shop by himself. 

His next appointment isn’t for another forty-five minutes and he’s already cleaned up, twice. Glancing around the empty shop once more he picks up his phone, shooting off a quick text.

Sent 1:27 pm: Hey when can we get together? Theo will be gone all day Thursday, so I can sneak out.

Liam sits back down on his desk and starts drawing, pausing for a moment when his phone buzzes. He checks his message before deleting it and setting his phone down. Bringing his hand up to massage his temple, he sighs; he hates hiding things from Theo. 

 

The next couple of days go by quickly. Days spent at the shop, nights spent on the couch, wrapped in Theo’s strong arms binge-watching reality tv. Thursday goes by unnoticed by Theo for which Liam is grateful, although he still feels bad for going behind Theo’s back. That night as they’re lying in bed Theo rolls over, half asleep and swings his thick thigh over Liams and wraps his arm around his stomach. Snuggling into the warmth of Liam’s neck, Theo places a light kiss there, “I love you, Li” He whispers into Liam’s skin. Liam thinks about what he did earlier that day and can feel the tears trying to spill,” I love you too,” he breathes.

 

Liam wakes up early Friday morning to a cold bed and music coming from the kitchen. Grabbing his phone off his nightstand, he follows the sound of The Commodores to find Theo perched on a bar stool, leaned over the island with his glasses balancing precariously atop his nose, coffee in hand reading the paper. Padding his bare feet across the cold tiled floor, he makes his way over and drapes himself across Theo’s broad back, a soft kiss being placed on his arm where it hangs over Theo’s shoulder. 

“Morning sunshine, how’d you sleep?” Theo asks over top the coffee cup now pressed to his lips. 

“Mmm,” he mumbles, lips pressed against the soft fabric of Theo’s shirt. Liam presses a quick kiss to the back of Theo’s head making his way to the counter to start the coffee pot. He’s just adding sugar to his mug ( “Liam, don’t you think that’s too much? You’re going to get diabetes!”) when his phone goes off. He ignores it in favor of turning to stick his tongue out at his boyfriend, (Oh, that’s real mature.”) and finishes perfecting his coffee. He’s two sips in when his phone dings again, then once more. Setting his coffee down he checks his phone, eyes going wide at the texts. Jamming his phone back into the pocket of his black sweats he leans over the island, kisses Theo’s cheek and rushes to the bedroom, a quick “ Gotta go, be back later,” being thrown over his shoulder. Once in the bedroom, he discards his sweats and tugs on a pair of black jeans. He throws on a loose-fitting tank and tugs a beanie on his head before swiping his keys off his bedside table and rushing out the door. 

Liam’s been in the coffee shop for approximately twenty minutes when he realizes he left his phone home on the floor, still in his sweats. The ridiculous wait in line, and his run-in with Ms.Macher; the creepy old lady a few doors down had given him no time to think about his phone. He had listened while the little gray-haired woman complained about the wait, then she had complained about how the coffee ‘isn’t even that good here’ then complained about the wait for her not so good coffee some more. By the time he gets his coffee( she’s right, it’s not that good”, the person he came to meet is already sat in the far back corner of the little cafe. 

“Hey Josh,” Liam greets, leaning over the table to give the dark-haired boy a hug. 

 

***

Theo watched as Liam rushes out of the kitchen and not long after, out the front door. Liam’s been acting odd lately and it’s starting to make Theo nervous. Sometimes Liam doesn’t get home until late when Theo knows he’s been out of work for hours, he gets texts or phone calls that have him up and out the door in a matter of minutes with no explanation of why and overall Liam just has been acting weird; anxious even. He doesn’t want to think Liam is cheating on him, or lying to him. He doesn’t want to think of how bad it would hurt. So he ignores it for a while, he doesn’t ask questions and doesn’t make accusations. He waits, hoping Liam will come clean about what’s going on. 

After loading the few dishes from the sink into the dishwasher Theo makes his way into the bedroom to get his clothes ready for after he takes a shower. He grabs a dark pair of jeans and an army green shirt that Liam loves. This shirt never fails to make Liam comment on how green his eyes are. He grabs his boxers, tossing a pair of socks onto the small pile that he sets down on the edge of the bed. He’s about to head into the bathroom when he realizes the small mountain of clothes covering most of Liam’s side of the room. Scooping up what he can, he heads to the bathroom to start the laundry. He’s unbundling Liam’s dirty socks (gross!), righting the inside out shirts, and emptying pants pockets; a thing Liam can’t seem to figure out the concept of when he finds Liam’s phone in his sweatpants pocket. He throws the rest of the clothes in the washer and heads back out to his room. 

Once he’s sat down on the edge of the bed he presses the home button, a lock screen illuminating the phone. Theo knows the passcode, it’s 6969 because his boyfriend’s a dork. The light coming from the small screen dims and he presses the button again. The background is a picture of him, thick black headband holding his hair back, and a smile taking up his whole face. He had told Liam to delete it, he looked dumb but Liam had stared down at his phone, the same smile taking over his face and had told him absolutely not. It was perfect. In all the years they’ve been together he cannot think of one time he has gone through Liam’s phone, or Liam his. He’s not going to start now. If Liam has something he’s hiding, he’s going to have to come clean on his own. Theo sets the phone on Liam’s nightstand and goes about his day. 

***  
The house is dark and Theo’s already asleep when Liam walks through the door at 10:37 pm. There’s a note on the fridge that tells Liam there’s takeout in the fridge for him to warm up, signed xoxo T. Shit, Liam is such an ass. They were supposed to order in tonight and rent that new movie Theo wanted to watch. Liam slips into bed quietly, doing his best not to wake Theo up and faces his nightstand. The guilt of hiding things from Theo, and now missing out on plans, once again gnaws at him making it hard for him to fall asleep. He hopes this feeling will be over soon. 

 

The next morning Liam is up and out of the house by 8, long before Theo stumbles blindly out of bed. A simple ‘Be back L8r” scrawled on a napkin left on the counter, coffee staining the edges. 

Liam can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, knows its probably Theo. It’s just, he’s a little busy and answering the phone isn't really an option right now. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he looks down at Josh, seeing the sheen of sweat on him too. After Liam has properly wiped his face down and splashed some cool water on himself he grabs a bottle of water and throws one to Josh who is now tapping away at his phone. Liam slips his phone out of his pocket just in time for it to start ringing again. He swipes the screen to accept and says hello. 

“Jesus, Li. I’ve called like 9 times, what are you doing?” Theo asks, annoyance clear in his tone. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was uh,... I was uh.” Liam tries. 

“You were uh?”

“I was just doing something and I was sweating and I couldn’t answer the phone. I’m sorry.” 

“ You couldn’t answer the phone because you were sweating?” Theo questions, annoyance turning into something different. Was that anger?

Liam is about to tell him he was working or something, anything other than what he was doing when Josh picks the worst time to pipe up.

“Hey Li, I’ll see ya later on, okay?”

Liam tries to shush him, even tries all the hand gestures he knows of that mean SHUT THE FUCK UP, but it’s too late. There’s no way Theo didn’t hear him. Liam winces and prepares himself for what he fears is coming next, but it doesn't come. Theo remains quiet on the other line, and when he finally speaks up it’s only to tell Liam to remember to be home before 5 so they can leave at 6 to go to Mason and Corey's. Liam’s not sure what's worse, the thought of Theo flipping out or the empty sound of his voice before he hung up. 

 

Liam gets home before 5, as was promised. He showers, and gets dressed in a beautiful black suit. Theo had picked it out for him. He can still see the look in Theo’s eyes when he had opened the curtain to the dressing room, he had cupped his hand around his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut so tight. Liam had rushed to him asking what was wrong and with a watery smile and tears in his eyes, he looked at Liam and said, ”Nothing. You’re beautiful.” 

Theo has barely spared him a glance since he had walked in the door, sweat shining on his skin. He had handed Liam his garment bag and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

Liam stands in the living room and tries to stay as still as possible while he waits for Theo. If he gets this suit dirty or ruins it in any way Theo will probably kill him. When Theo finally emerges from the bedroom, Liam feels all the air in his lungs leave him. Theo is absolutely stunning. He has a dark gray suit, one almost identical to Liams but what gets Liam is the fact that his shirt is the exact color of his eyes. Liam loves when he wears green, it makes his eyes seem impossibly bright, and God, Liam wishes everything was the color of Theo’s eyes. It would be his most used pencil, marker, even tattoo ink. Want a blue rose? No, you’re getting Theo’s green instead. Liam realizes he’s still staring when Theo makes a small noise to get his attention then heads for the door. 

The drive to Mason and Corey’s house is made mostly in silence and it’s deafening to Liam. He just wants this all to be over. He doesn’t like the hiding and the sneaking. He doesn’t like the look it leaves on Theo’s face or how it makes him feel. He glances over at Theo and is about to tell him how nice he looks when he sees the white knuckle grip he has on the steering wheel. So he settles with asking him if he’s okay instead.

“Yup,” the answer is short and Liam knows sarcasm when he hears it. Hell, he’s the most sarcastic person he knows. 

“Uh, you sure?” Liam asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, Liam. I’m fine.” Liam drops it after that.

 

***

 

Mason and Corey’s party is amazing. The DJ is playing great music, the food is phenomenal, and everyone seems to be having an awesome time. There’s a large table lining one wall, food covering the surface. Another smaller table is tucked away in the corner of the room, a chocolate fountain and hoards of snacks making the small table the main attraction to the junk food junkies. Mason and Corey, being Mason and Corey have thought of everything. The perfect food selection, the perfect playlist, the perfect decorations made for the perfect atmosphere. Hell, they had even rented a pop-up bar equipped with the hired bartender. Liam has stood in line for almost 10 minutes waiting for his turn to place his order; a vodka Redbull and a jack and coke when his phone starts buzzing incessantly. Holding his finger up to pause the rambling of the tipsy girl he had been talking to in line he answers his phone. 

“Hello?” He listens to what Josh says, heartbeat picking up at the words, “Yeah give me 2 minutes and I’ll be out.” He ends the call and shoves his phone back into his suit jacket pocket, scanning the room to find Theo. When he finds him, mid-conversation with Corey, he figures this is the perfect opportunity to sneak away.

Liam makes his way to the sliding glass doors off the large living room that lead into the back yard, he carefully slides the door open just enough and slips through, making sure the curtain is still closed and no one has seen him. 

He’s telling Josh how glad he is that tonight it will all be over when he hears it. Whipping his head around toward the sound he sees Theo standing on the top step, the lights from inside barely illuminating him. 

“ Are you serious, Liam?” He spits, eyeing where Liam’s hands are grasped onto one of Josh’s. Liam follows his line of vision and when he finds what Theo is looking at he drops his hand as if he’d been burned. “ You lie about where you are, you sneak out in the morning, you get phone calls that have you running and now you even have to walk out at your best friend's party?”

It’s an accusation. Liam can hear the anger in his voice, can tell by the way his voice gets deeper, how it sounds cold. “ Wait, Theo, it’s not what you thi-” Liam is cut off by a laugh, one that only sounds of sadness and not the joy usually falling from Theo’s lips.

“Not what I think? Liam, you were just holding his hand when I came out. Ya, know what. I’m going back inside, I can’t deal with this right now.” The look on Theo’s face is one that Liam never wants to see again.

“WAIT!” Liam yells, getting Theo’s attention. “Josh, now.” he motions to the other boy, and he can see that it almost has Theo turning around again when suddenly the whole backyard lights up. 

Theo notices the boy, Josh first. He’s standing off to the side behind Liam with two electrical cords in his hands. That must’ve been the lights. 

When Theo focuses back on Liam, he’s closer than he was before and getting closer still. When he’s directly in front of Theo, he reaches out, grabbing his hand. 

“Theo, I’m sorry.” he starts, voice shaking slightly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been myself lately. You’re right I’ve been sneaking out and lying to you, but it’s not what you think. Josh is my friend, Corey introduced us and he’s been helping me with something.” Theo looks over to where Josh had been standing to find the spot empty, his attention being drawn back to Liam when he starts to speak again.

I’ve been trying to figure out how to do this, how to make it right. To make it perfect, because that’s what you deserve.” Liam’s bottom lip is trembling and his hands are shaking where they’re gripping onto Theo’s. “Jesus, T. You ever been so in love you can’t breathe sometimes?” Theo finds his hands are shaking too, cause yeah. Yeah, he has. “ That’s how it is all the time, I can’t breathe and I’m so okay with dying because of it if it meant I got to be with you until then.”

Liam’s heard about the honeymoon phase. That period of time when you first fall in love, when love is new and exciting. You’re learning about each other, experiencing new things, new feelings. He’s heard about how it doesn’t last, how it feels less fresh, and the excitement dies out. Boy, he wishes he could tell whoever started this bullshit phrase just how wrong they are. It’s been almost 5 years since the first time he saw Theo, can still remember exactly what he was wearing that night, exactly how he smelled. He can still feel the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach when he thinks about how Theo’s eyes were glued to him that night. Not a thing has changed, if anything, it’s worse now; the butterflies. Liam thinks maybe they’ve turned into birds, the way they hammer against his ribcage anytime Theo so much as smiles at him, and right now is no different. 

Theo can feel the wet, hot tears flowing down his face right now and he can't be bothered to care. Especially not when the love of his life is getting down on one knee and a green Neon light has just lit up with the words ‘Marry Me’ scrolled beautifully in the twisted glass. 

“So, what I’m trying to say here is.. Will you marry me, Pretty Boy?”


End file.
